Sky Arcobaleno: 'Cielo' Sawada
by Skye-Metrix
Summary: Two babies named Reborn and 'Cielo' Sawada suddenly came to the Sawada household to train Takahiro Sawada to be the 10th Vongola boss. But why are the candidates for his guardians so suspicious and interested in 'Cielo' when they meet him? And who exactly is he? OOC,Strong!Tsuna Warning- OCs, and no pairings UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Its me GattoV with my first story, no flaming please!_**

**_Italian-_**_Ciaossu (supposed to be underlined but FF is being a ****)__  
_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-**Ciaossu_

_**Normal-** _Ciaossu

* * *

**Flashback-**

_"Look Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi is so beautiful."_

_"I know Nana, I know because he looks just like you."_

_"Oh stop it Iemitsu, we're focusing on our son."_

_"Haha! I know, I know."_

_"Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana?"_

_"Yes?" They both replied at the same time._

_"Well, I have some bad news, you see, your son is very weak and sick that you guys will have to bring him to the hospital every three weeks for his check ups and medications, I'm really sorry."_

_"Oh no, Iemitsu..?" Nana whispers_

_"Don't worry Nana, he's our son, we can handle it."_

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy-_

"_Hey look, it's Reborn and Cielo, looks like the old man called them again_," a man said, let us call him 'Person 1'.

"_Must be tough being popular, huh? Going to Roma next? Venezia_?" the guy next to him asked, let us call him 'Person 2'.

"_Giappone_*," said two little squeaky voices.

"_What_!" Man 1/Man 2 yelled.

"_The old man must've finally made up his mind_!" yelled Man 2

"_This is going to be a long journey_," said a baby wearing a suit, a fedora with chameleon on the brim, had unique curly side burns, and a shiny yellow pacifier hanging on him.

"_Indeed_," said another baby, but this one had a white vest with a black dress shirt underneath a white cloak covering the baby's face, and this baby had an orange pacifier, but wrapped around in chains.

* * *

_Namimori Middle School-_

"Yo, Sawada! Ball!" a random kid yelled.

Takahiro Sawada looked at the direction where the ball was coming and caught it with two hands then threw it at another kid.

"Thanks!" thanked the kid.

"Ha! No problem!" Taka yelled back.

After a while of playing, the team Taka was on lost.

"Awwh~ We lost!"

"Don't worry Okari, it's just a game, we'll probably win next time," comforted Taka

"Ha, thanks Sawada, you're right it's just a game."

"I know I'm right!"

"Hey Sawada, why won't you clean?"

"Wait, what? I did last time-"

"Thanks Sawada! You're the best!" They yelled while running off the opposite direction.

"_Aaand they're gone…" _ he thought.

"No, I'll just skip for the rest of the day," and he walked home.

* * *

Taka put his key into the door and opened it. He walked in, took off his shoes, and walked upstairs.

"Hey Okaa-san*!" He yelled when he saw his mother cooking.

"EH! Taka-kun, you're supposed to be at school!" his mother, or, Nana yelled surprised.

"Oh I know, but some kids made me mad."

"You can't just come home during the middle of class, what do you plan to do for your future?"

" I don't know," Taka said as he took out a magazine and jumped onto the bed.

"You may be good in sports, but not academics, you need both to be successful, I just want you to live a happy life."

"Uh-huh."

*hmph!* "Well Taka-kun, home tutors are coming today!" Nana beamed

Taka then rolled off his bed,

"Wait, what!"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox! 'We'll raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. ~Reborn and Sawada Cielo.' See? Cielo has the same last name as us, you guys will get along well!"

"That doesn't mean we'll get along, and the flyer looks like a scam!"

"They're probably tutors from a professional business school for young men. I've always wanted a teacher like that for you, and now you have two!"

"I don't want a tutor! Don't I have a choice in this at all!"

"Ciaossu/Ciao."

"Huh?" Nana and Taka looked down to see two babies.

* * *

_***= Giappone- Japan**_

_** Okaa-san- umm, i think mom? yeah, can you guys tell me if okaa-san means mom? im not too sure, haha?**_

_**Anyways i know its short but i just got my new laptop today, and i had this story idea saved in my iPad for a while. I also have an older story idea in my iPad, but i decided to upload this first. **_

_**First of all, sorry for my bad grammer and spelling, sooorry! Please don't flame, I just wanted to write down my idea even with the bad puncuation (see, here's one) and stuff. **_

_**But hey! Guess who Cielo is! Haha! I already know you know... why did i even ask that?**_

_**So you guys tell me Taka's character so far, 'cuz i'm still developing his character, trying to find HIM if you know what i mean, but i know its a little to early to be making assumptions, so nevermind, you dont need too. Okay, thanks for reading, next chapter will be longer, I promise Vongola style, so if I lie, I die! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Why am I even doing this when I just came home from school sweating, tired, and I have a headache? Oh yea, because I love you guys. I mean only 5 reviews so far that says "Oh please continue" can make a girl so happy~ I even had a nice conversation with one of them! Oh you can ask some questions if you want, but I'll only answer the ones that won't ruin the story. 'Kay?**_

_**Q-Will there be any pairings? =A- OH HELL NO. When I say that, I don't mean I hate pairings or yaoi, but don't you think that would ruin the story just a tad? There maybe be some Protective!Reborn, but not any romance implied.**_

_**Q- Is 'Cielo' Tsuna?=A- You guess.**_

_**Q- You're not going to make Takahiro evil, are you?=A- Eeh no. I mean I love those kind of stories where I can hate on the evil brother, but this won't be it, so Taka won't be evil, maybe conceded or arrogant? I don't know, let's just see how the story progresses. **_

_**Q- How much older is Tsuna to Taka?=A- Not much, maybe ten or eleven months.. they're not twins, remember that.**_

_**Oh! And I almost forgot to add, in this story, the Sky Arcobaleno doesn't live a short life, okay?**_

_**Italian- **__Ciaossu_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__Ciaossu_

_**Normal- **_Ciaossu

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

**Flashback-**

_ So soon after Tsunayoshi was born, Iemitsu and Nana decided to try again, and hope for a healthy baby. And their wish came true._

_ "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sawada,(Okay, I used English because I can't do "Sawada-san and Sawada-san" now can I? And I can't use –chan for obvious reasons, so deal with it) it's a healthy baby boy!"_

_ "Look, he's healthy! Just like we wished for!" Nana beamed_

_ "Yes! Just as we wished for, a healthy baby."_

_ "So, what should we name him? I chose Tsunayoshi's."_

_ "How about Takahiro? Meaning noble and prosperous?"_

_ "That's great, hun, only if Tsu-kun was healthy like Taka-kun"_

_ Iemitsu then looked at the small sleeping figure of baby Tsunayoshi in his arms, his face looked like it had a small smile on it, like he's happy Takahiro was born. Iemitsu just continued to stare at it, then he frowned, he has made his final decision._

* * *

"Ciaossu/Ciao."

"Huh?" Nana and Taka said at the same time.

Taka and Nana looked down to see two babies.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, one of Takahiro's tutors," said the baby in the suit with curly sideburns. (Taka: WTF?)

"And I'm Sawada Cielo, the other tutor for Takahiro," continued the other baby in the white cloak.

"Wha-! Wait a minute you're my tutors! But-"

"Oooooh! Are you prodigies or something? You guys are so young."

"Indeed Sawada-san, now may you leave us be to get to know your son?" Reborn asked a little to sweetly.

"_Uh-oh.." _ Cielo thought.

"Oh sure Reborn-kun! (I dunno what she calls him..) Get to know Taka, Taka-kun can you bring these two to your room.

"Wait what? Oh fine, come with me." Taka said grumpily.

* * *

When Taka lead Cielo and Reborn to his room, the two started to look around examining the small room. It was an average room with some posters of 'Naruto' or 'Bleach', the normal teenage stuff. Inside Taka's closet was some plain colored t-shirts, hoodies(omg did i forget how to spell it D:), necklaces or bracelets, unique belts, and some baggy jeans.

Reborn just grimaced at the clothes,

"_Needs a new wardrobe_."

"Hey you, Cielo was it? Why do you wear that cloak?" Taka asked, interrupting their exploration.

"Huh? Oh I'm still wearing this? Oh sorry, didn't notice." Cielo said, and he unclipped the chain holding the cloak together.

Under it revealed a baby with light brown hair that sticks to every direction, defying gravity. (I mean like **** gravity right?) He had calm golden yellow eyes that almost looked like it had no pupils. He wore a white vest and tie with a black dress shirt, slacks, and shoes. And he also had a pacifier like the other baby but it was orange with chains wrapped around it, wait- why the chains?

"Um, I have another question."

"Shoot it."

"Well umm, why do you have chains, while Reborn doesn't?"

"Well, you see, our pacifiers are _special_, and if a pacifier is close to another one it would glow. These chains prevent it from glowing, I mean it would be pretty annoying to have it keep glowing because I'm always near Reborn."

"Takahiro," Reborn interrupted.

"What?"

"After dinner, we will be discussing our tutorship, for now Cielo and I will go around Namimori."

"Okaay? But aren't you just tutoring me on my academics against my will?"

"Yes, but there are more we need to discuss."

Taka narrowed his eyes, "Like what?" he asked carefully.

"Just leave it Taka, when Reborn says save it for later, save it for later," said Cielo as he was putting back on his cloak.

"But why should I just listen to a baby? Even if he's a prodigy, nor should I listen to you?"

"Please, it's been a long day…"

"*hmph!* Fine, go explore Namimori, you might like it."

* * *

_At the dinner table-_

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone yelled as they happily dug into their food.

"Mmmm~ Nana's cooking is like your's, Cielo, and that's saying something," complimented Reborn.

"Oh Cielo, you cook?" Nana asked.

"I drabble."

"Actually he's the best cook I've ever seen," commented Reborn.

"Oh! We must cook together sometime, like if Iemitsu ever comes home, we can make a feast!"

Cielo winced at the name. He never really like the leader of CEDEF for some reason, but he could never figure out why, or why whenever someone talks about him he feels so uncomfortable.

"Sure."

"Yaay! Then it's arranged~!"

If you look at Nana, you could see flowers, and rainbows behind her. It's the same thing Cielo could do, Reborn noticed.

After dinner Taka, Reborn, and Cielo walked upstairs to Taka's room.

* * *

"Okay, what is it you wanted to say?" Taka demanded.

"First of all, don't command us," Reborn and Cielo said at the same time while kicking Taka on the head. (double K.O.)

"Itai! (I think?) When did you guys turn abusive you little brats!"

Reborn was about to give him another kick, but Cielo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay fine, let's tell him."

"*sigh* ruin the fun… but okay. Baka-Taka (that rhymes), sit down."

Taka surprised by his new nickname sat down on his bed.

"We're not here just to tutor you in school, we're also here to tutor you to become a mafia boss, you got that so far?"

"Today's not April fool's day you idiot."

"Baka! I'm not lying, so shut up for a moment for me to explain!" Reborn growled as the atmosphere took a turn.

Sensing the atmosphere, Taka decided to shut. But with Cielo used to this, he just whistled a happy tune while looking at something in his hands, which totally ruined the moment.

"As I was saying, you're the descendent of Sawada Ieyasu, or Giotto, the 1st boss of the Vongola, the strongest familigia in the world. I, The World's Greatest Hitman, and Cielo, are here to train you to become the 10th boss of the family," explained Reborn as he took out an old piece of paper with different names on them, including his father and his.

" World's greatest hitman? A mafia..boss?"

"Yes, of the strongest familigia in the world, so we need to whip you into shape, oh, and you don't have a choice."

"_Maybe it won't be too bad? I mean I get the respect I deserve, and I get to boss people around, unlike what they do to me… heh, that would be nice, okay then, that's my decision."_

"I'll be respected right?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm… Well, I acc-"

"Don't tell me, we're going to sleep now. And don't step foot on your bed unless you want to blow up," said Reborn in his pajamas with Cielo in his next to him.

Irritated and scared at the same time, Taka marched over to his dirty pile of clothes and slept there, but the pile was actually quite comfortable. When Taka's breathing calmed, Reborn and Cielo knew he was asleep. He looked so peaceful asleep, too bad they have to ruin it in the morning. They both decided they should sleep now.

"Night, Reborn-nii," Cielo muttered.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

_**UUHG! YOU MOTIVATERS MAKE ME WRITE THIS IN A DAY! I'M MAD AND HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME! (Oh and sorry it wasn't that much longer than the last one, but it was the best way to end, don't you think?)**_

_**Oh my hands are tired, I'm sorry for the slowness of the story, *sigh*. Anyways, does anyone think the development of each character too slow? I can speed it up. Anyways, how was my story? Good? Bad? OMG MY EYES ARE GUNNA BLEED? Or what? Some chapters may be short due to my habit of stopping at a certain point, so yeaah…..**_

_**~Gatto**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Woohoo, 3**__**rd**__** chapter! Anyways, this chap may be either flashback or mostly, I dunno, we'll just have to wait 'till the end. And not much motivation from the last chapter as the first, but oh well.**_

_** To you guys who love the cute(?) moment between Reborn and Tsuna at the end then there will be more later. I don't know how you found that cute, I mean I didn't even intend to make that cute. :/**_

_** Oh and guys, PLEASE don't get the wrong idea for yaoi in this story, just some family/friendship fluff.**_

_** Q-Does Nana and Iemitsu know that Cielo is Tsuna?=A-Is it that hard? D: **_

_**Q-Will the guardians be with Taka or Tsuna?=A- Only time will tell…**_

_**Ask more questions if you like! Let's begin the story!**_

_**Italian-**__ Why am I still doing this? _

_**Thoughts/Flashback- **__I mean you guys got this down.._

_**Normal- **_Right?

_**Disclaimer-**__**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

**Flashback-**

"_Fine! Fine! You win Iemitsu! Just like you always do, why must we even- he's our son!"_

"_See Nana!? Because of Tsunayoshi we're arguing, that's one of the reasons why we need to- he's pretty much useless anyways!"_

* * *

_Outside at night in an ally way stood a tall well built man holding an orange bundle. He placed the bundle down, and before leaving he said,_

"_You're a disgrace, who would want a sick and weak person like you? It's better if we just leave you. Besides, I have Taka now, who I know will grow strong."_

_When he walked away, unbeknownst to him, a bottle of pills drop besides the bundle._

* * *

_The streets we're empty, silence filled the- "waaaah~~!" DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT! Okay, now the streets we're empty, and it could be silent if someone would shut the baby up. A tall man shadowed by the darkness heard the wail and went to where it came from._

_He came across a dirty orange bundle with pills next to it. He walked over to it carefully picking it up. And there in the bundle was the cutest thing you've ever seen. It was a baby!_

_Everything to the baby was unique, how his hair spiked in all directions that somehow suited him, the large doe gold eyes that looked almost pupil-less, put it's there. That's what the guy liked, unique, something you've never seen before. But not only that, while he may look weak, he can see the potential of becoming strong with the proper training, maybe even surpassing his own son._

_Oh, his son… he doesn't think his son would like to have a new adopted brother, and one that looked so, weak… His son sadly always judged people by their 'cover' and that's really going to lead to his downfall. Oh well! It's his decision after all! He decided to take the pills that was next to that baby, because it was probably his._

"_Hey lil' fellow, I'm Daisuke, your new father," said the man now dubbed as Daisuke._

* * *

_When Daisuke came home late at night carrying his new son, just as he expected, his two year old son ran down the halls to see his father._

"_Where were you fa—who is that?" His son said irritated._

"_Well this is your new brother, Kyoya!"_

"_I don't want new brother."_

"_Well too bad, say 'Hi' to, umm," said the man as he was thinking of a name, then he noticed a tag sticking to the blanket that said 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'._

"_Well I guess Tsunayoshi, says it right here."_

"_No, herbivore."_

"_Don't worry, you'll get along, I just know it."_

"_He's a herbivore."_

"_Oh how I regret showing him that nature special.." Daisuke mutters._

"_Well here, take care of him, bond or something. I got some yakuza business to take off tomorrow, bye!" and he runs off… _

_Kyoya just stared at Tsunayoshi's big golden eyes that can hypnotize anyone. Kyoya sighed in defeat._

"_Welcome to Hibari family, herbivore."_

_And because they didn't have a crib yet, Kyoya decided to put him in his bed and sleep. While Kyoya was sleeping, he didn't notice himself wrap his arms around Tsuna._

* * *

_Seven Years Later-_

_Oh how much Tsuna hated school, just because he wasn't good at anything, his classmates just have to mock him. Today, while Tsuna was sitting in the middle of the little circle that was his bullies, he noticed out the corner of his eyes, Yamamoto Takeshi, one of the most popular kids. Was it just him or was there sadness in his eyes?_

_Well I know what you may be thinking, 'Why would kids bully the brother of the famous Hibari Kyoya, and the son of the boss of a notorious yakuza group, Hibari Daisuke?' Well his classmates know him as 'Sawada' Tsunayoshi because Kyoya's and Tsuna's brothership (what?) is kept a secret._

_After Tsuna's famous bullying was finally over, he walked up to Yamamoto practicing baseball._

"_Hey, Useless-Tsuna?" Takeshi asked_

"_Hmm!?" Tsuna was surprised that someone like him what talk to __**him.**_

"_I'm not getting any better in this sport, and for some reason my friends are slowly not talking to me, help me?"_

"_M-Me?"_

"_Yeah, I just need someone to talk to."_

"_Well, you're not going to get any better if you keep 'practicing' like that."_

"_What?"_

"_You're overworking yourself, maybe you should take a break? That might help."_

"_Maybe… but what about my friends?"_

"_Do you want me to sugar-coat it?"_

"_Umm, no?"_

"_Well okay then,*ahem* yourfriendsarejustusingyouto wingamesandgetpopular!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well~~, you see, your friends only use you."_

"_Liar!" yelled Yamamoto angrily_

"_I'm not lying, they use you to get popular, and don't deny it, you know it too."_

_Then you can see the light shining in his eyes as he thought about it. Then after that his face got all sulky._

"_T-Tsu—"_

"_Hey Takeshi! What are you doing talking too Useless-Tsuna?" A random kid kid ran up to Tsuna and pushed him on the ground._

_The kid then dragged Takeshi out to the field. Takeshi sent Tsuna a sorry look and mouthed "Later"_

_Tsuna, still on the ground, was debating why Yamamoto would want to talk to him later. Wait a minute, was he about to call him 'Tsuna'?_

* * *

_Later-_

_Tsuna was outside school drinking out of his water bottle, waiting for Yamamoto to see if he'd come. And much to his surprise, he did._

"_Hey Tsunayoshi, thanks for waiting here!" Yamamoto panted._

"_No problem… so Yamamoto-san, why did you want to talk to me?"_

"_Well, I just wanted to say your right."_

"_Right?"_

"_Well, yeah… hey wait a minute, shouldn't by now you'd be running away because you're talking to me?"_

"_Should I?"_

"_Haha! No don't do that. Anyways I also wanted say sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For not helping you every time I see you get bullied, for not standing up, from now on, I'm going to help you!"_

"_Eh but-*cough-cough* Uh*wheeze* oh!" And Tsuna went down on one knee trying to regain his balance. _

"_Tsuna! You okay?" Yamamoto yelled_

"_Yamamoto*cough*-san, open my backpack and get*cough*out the pills*wheeze*!" By then blood started dripping from his mouth._

_He then started franticly searching for pills or whatever. Then he found an almost empty container containing those small pellets and picked up Tsuna's water bottle. He then position Tsuna against the wall putting the pills in his mouth along with the water. _

_After a couple more minutes of coughing out blood and wheezing, Tsuna finally stopped. _

"_What was that?" Yamamoto asked worryingly._

"_Oh, I've been very ill and weak when I was born, and I guess I forgot to take the pills."_

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_Don't worry Yama—"_

"_No, Takeshi.."_

"_But!—Takeshi it is then.."_

"_Let's go to my house, I want to show my dad my __**true**__ friend!"_

"_Friends…." Tsuna thought. He'd like the sound of that._

* * *

_**YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT DID YOU!? HAHA BROTHER'S WITH KYOYA! LOLOLOLOL**_

_**Well will you look at that! All flashbacks, okay!**_

_**Okay! Before you ask me why Tsuna isnt stuttering like a maniac on drugs, he lived with HIBARI KYOYA FOR 7 YEARS. I think that does something to a person.**_

_**I am not proud of this chapter at all, It's to rushed when he befriends Takeshi, I'm not good at this stuff I tell you! I would continue but I don't want too, felt like the right time to end it here.**_

_**Okay, by now I hope you know why in the summery it says "guardians are suspicious and interested in 'Cielo'"? You get the idea right? **_

_**Next chapter won't be another flashback chapter, I promise! I'll go back to present, but of course I'll be adding snippets of the past on some chapters. Hope you enjoyed some of Tsuna's past.**_

_**BTW if you're wondering what Daisuke looks like, well, imagine TYL Kyoya with dark brown hair with long bangs on the sides that goes down to his shoulders and purple eyes. **_

_**Oh and you guys tell me, do you want me to write about Tsuna befriending other peope? Cuz that'll take more flashbacks, and if you don't like 'em I don't have to. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this very rushed chapter that I hate. :D**_

_**~Gatto**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The day has finally come, the day I knew someone would tell me this due to my horrible grammer, "get a beta" :O Yes, a kind reader has asked me to get a beta, but first off, I have a question to you guys. How does this beta thing work? I mean I know they fix your grammar/spelling mistakes and stuff, I know that. But how do you give them your work? And how do you receive it back? And while I get answers to this question, if you want to be a beta, PM me, please don't review. But warning, you'll have to be able to withstand the horribleness of my story. **_

_** Okay, now that that's out of the way, I didn't upload yesterday because Word was being a b*tch and I didn't get to type. Okay now, raise your hand if you didn't expect of what happened in the last chapter! Yep, I knew it. More surprised coming soon!**_

_** Q- What are the pills for=A-Well they're just Tsuna's medications. Hope that was clear.**_

_** Q-When Iemitsu comes how, is he going to be suspicious?=A- Well probably not? I mean Tsuna should be dead if it wasn't for Daisuke.**_

_** Q-Since Reborn is famous, does that mean Cielo is too?=A- Well yes, he's been with Reborn, that makes him instantly famous, xD**_

_** ON WITH THE CHAPTER MY GOOD SIR!**_

_** Italian-**__Oh my godfather,_

_** Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__I should really_

_**Normal-**_Stop doing this

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

**Flashback-**

_Tsuna and Takeshi were walking around an empty park, enjoying the silence when they heard a girly scream. They both ran to the area and saw a gang surrounding a boy probably around Kyoya's age with short messy white hair, and a white bandage over his nose. He looked like he was protecting a little girl, which for some reason kinda looked like Tsuna._

_ When Tsuna and Takeshi got close enough, they were able to recognize who it was, it was Ryohei-sempai with his younger sister, Kyoko. They got there just into time to see the gang hit Ryohei and him falling to the ground with lots of blood on his left temple._

_ "Heh, that was too easy, we were expecting better. For your punishment, we will now kill your sister," sneered one of the gang members. The other guys were nodding and cracking their knuckles._

_ Takeshi was in shock, frozen, and didn't do anything except stared at the scene wide eyed. Tsuna was different, but because Takeshi had his rapt attention to the scene, he didn't notice Tsuna. _

_ Tsuna eyes were a sunset orange color instead of golden, and they were filled with anger, determination, with a hint of worry. His teeth and hands were clenched as he crouched down and went into a charging position. Just when he saw one of the guys getting to close he charged. _

_ Takeshi then felt something brush past him._

_ "Woah!" he said while the leaves were still spinning._

_ He looked ahead to see, Tsuna? What? He was running much faster than usual and he was heading towards those gang members. Takeshi, still shocked, ran after him,_

_ "Wait! Wait! Tsuna, it's too dangerous!"_

_ Just when one of the guys were about to punch Kyoko on the face, he saw a blur, and hit something else instead. He looked and saw a young weak boy, probably even weaker than the girl, rolling away from him, with the boy protecting her from the ground by using his body._

_ When Tsuna landed, he looked over to Kyoko, his classmate, and saw she was unconscious._

_ "Dang, Uhhg!" Tsuna grabbed his left shoulder, it hurt as hell from that punch!_

_ Ryohei, who saw the whole thing, already got up by then, pulled his sister's savior up._

_ "Thank you to the extreme for saving me sister! Due to your extreme actions, you have given me extreme will power to defeat these fools!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_ He carefully put Tsuna down, and charged at the gang. If you looked closely, you could even see faint yellow flames trailing behind him. Out of the corner of his blurry eyes, he saw a tall figure run to him, which was probably Takeshi._

_ "Tsuna! You okay!?"_

_ "Yeah," said Tsuna, "But I don't think Kyo-nii and Otou-san would be happy knowing how I got this injury, the gang probably won't be heard of ever again," he muttered._

_ "What?"_

_ "Nothing!"_

_ "I am so glad to the EXTREME that you're okay! We need to EXTREME-ly get you home!" They both heard, they turned their heads and saw Ryohei behind them._

_ "You don't need to take me home Ryohei-sempai, I can go home myself."_

_ "Okay then! But what can I do to the EXTREME to repay you!?"_

_ "Nothi—"_

_ "I know to the EXTREME! You will be my EXTREME little brother! Just call me 'Onii-san' to the EXTREME and I will protect you to the EXTREME!"_

_ "W-Well, okay then Onii-san— wait! Protection? Does everyone really think I need protection?" Asked Tsuna as he looked at Takeshi, who just nodded his head._

_ "Well then!"_

* * *

Today, Taka was expecting to wake up to his annoying alarm clock, not a mallet, or to be exact, two!

"Wake up!" He heard two squeaky voices say.

Taka jolted out of bed with bruising head.

"Wha-? What was that for!"

"Waking up…" Cielo began.

"Vongola Style!" Finished Reborn.

"Well that's one messed up of a style!" Yelled Taka as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

At breakfast, the two babies were basically wearing the exact same things they wore yesterday, except Cielo was wearing red and white headphones that had the number "27" on them. (Haha! I forgot to add this on chapter 2 so I'm adding it now, so keep note, from here on out, Cielo is wearing those headphones!)

While Taka was getting his food stolen by Reborn, Cielo excused himself early, stating he was going to change. By the time the havoc of breakfast was over, Taka got ready to go to school. When he said good-bye to his mother, and ran away from Reborn, he walked out of the house, seeing a boy leaning next to the door.

The boy was around his age and was one inch shorter than he was, but he was handsome. He had a similar spiky/fluffy brown hair and was holding a book bag, but not wearing the school uniform. He had glasses on with calm jade green eyes that had a dash of gold in them too, almost making a sparkle affect. He also wore a red jacket with some white stripes, a brown t-shirt under it, black skinny jeans with a white belt, and a red chain on the right side of his thigh, he looked familiar somehow.

"Recognize me?" His calm voice rang out.

"No, but are you by any chance related to a baby named 'Cielo'?"

Then out of nowhere, Reborn jumped on his head, giving him a mini heart attack.

"Baka, this _is_ Cielo, but he's in his teen form." Said Reborn.

"But aren't Cielo's eyes gold?"

"Yes, but those glasses make them green, can't you see the gold specks in his eyes? Normal people don't get that. But nor does normal people get pupil-less eyes too, so never mind. Anyways, Cielo is going to be in your school watching over you while I get used to Japanese culture," Reborn explained.

"Woah! Cielo can turn into a teen? Can you do that, Reborn?"

"No, but I don't care, have fun!" and Reborn jumps away to wherever.

"Wow, Cielo, you look so cool as a teen!"

"Hmm, thanks then I guess. Lets meet on the roof at lunch, okay?"

"Sure thing! You'll get to meet my best friend!"

* * *

By the time they got to school, Taka just remembered Cielo wasn't wearing the uniform.

"Dude! You got to wear the uniform before Hibari—"

"Not wearing a school uniform, I'll bite you to death." They heard a dark deep voice rang out.

"Woah! I don't have them yet. I was going to get them, look I have money," said Cielo as he took out a couple of yens from his pocket.

Hibari then grabs the yen and hands him a complete set of the school uniform.

"_Where did he get the uniform from!?" _Taka thought.

"Thank you then." Thanked Cielo as he took the uniform.

Before they were about to leave, Hibari stopped them.

"You're that new herbivore, ….Sawada Cicero(seh-sero)?" Taka almost thought Hibari _hesitated_ for a moment when he said 'Sawada', but he's Hibari! Wait, 'Cicero'?

"He does know I eat meat, right?" Taka could hear Cielo whisper to him.

"Just go with it," whispers Taka back.

"Umm, yes?"

"Hn," Then he walks away with his jacket flying on his back, making him look awesome.

"'Cicero'?" asked Taka, looking at Cielo with confusion.

"Yes, and call me that every time we're at school, or someone from school is with us."

"But why is your name 'Cicero'?"

"Well, I'm pretty wanted in the mafia, like Reborn. So I don't want students getting hurt here because of me."

"Ahh~ I see." Then they parted ways to their classrooms.

* * *

_In the reception room-_

_ "Dang it!"_ Kyoya mentally cursed at himself as he slammed his fists on his poor desk.

He had shown weakness to those two herbivores due to his hesitation. It was that damn 'Sawada' last name that made him weak. It was the last name of _him._ The person that made him feel like a _human_ when he was near him, but not in a bad way.

That new herbivore, Cicero, reminded Kyoya of _him. _The hair, the facial expression, and the build. But he can't be _him_, because he was good in physical, had jade green eyes, though there was some specks of gold in them, and the personality wasn't of a whiny scared little boy. But everything else just reminded him of _him._ It was like _he_ came back to haunt him because of what he did to him.

* * *

_**DONE! Yes!**_

_**is it supposed to be "senpai", or "sempai"? I forgot**_

_** Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. **_

_** PM if want to be my beta, or review explaining about betas, like I asked on the beginning.**_

_** ~Gatto**_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Currently I have one request to be my beta. We're still working things through, and if things go right, next chapter may be beta-ed. Oh and for people who actually read the beginning and end notes of my chapters, I want you to read the note at the end when you're done reading, it has something very important.**_

_** Oh and I'm still accepting beta requests just in case this one doesn't go well. But just note you might not get chosen.**_

_** Let's go into my imagination now!**_

_** Italian-**__Ciaossu_

_** Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__Ciaossu_

_**Normal-**_Ciaossu

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

**Flashback-**

_"Happy Birthday Kyoya!" Daisuke and Tsuna yelled grinning._

_ "Hn."_

_ "Oh come on Kyoya, it's your birthday, be more happy!" said Daisuke._

_ "I don't care."_

_ "Man, what a party pooper. Oh I know! How about I get you some cake?"_

_ "I don't want cake."_

_ "But Kyo-nii, he'll get vanilla, your favorite~!" Tsuna beamed as he hung on Kyoya's sleeve. But Kyoya just gave him a death glare._

_ "Hieee~ (yes, he still "hiee's", but not like a girl shriek.)" As Tsuna fell on his back side._

_ "Hey Otouto-san, get him cake anyways, but if he doesn't want it, give it to me," whispers Tsuna._

_ "Okay Kyoya, I'm still getting it."_

_ "I don't want it."_

_ "Well either way, if you don't want it, Tsuna will probably eat it," said Daisuke as he opened the door and left._

_ Kyoya looked at Tsuna and mouthed,_

_ "Vanilla?" Tsuna nodded._

_ "Hn." And he walked away._

* * *

_ Later-_

_ Tsuna looked at the clock._

_ "Almost time!" Tsuna thought as he was holding a wrapped box._

_ "KYO-NII! GET DOWN HERE FOR YOUR PRESENT!"_

_ After a minute he saw Kyoya walk out with a really bad bed hair. Oops, must've woke him up from his nap._

_ "What?" Kyoya irritably asked._

_ Tsuna showed the box,_

_ "Well I got you the—"_

_**DING~~DONG**_

_Kyoya with Tsuna following, went to the door and opened it. There stood two policemen._

_ "Are you two the sons of Hibari Daisuke?" One of them asked. Both of them nodded._

_ "Listen, we're terribly sorry kids, but he, your father, was murdered. Sadly, considering you guys are the sons of a notorious yakuza leader, we can't do anything to help you guys. But you're his sons, you have money right? Oh and here, this was in his bag," and they walked away._

_ Inside the bag was a smashed cake, but you can clearly see the red words printed on them. _

_ "Happy 9__th__ Birthday Kyoya!"_

_ Kyoya closed the door with his head down, so his hair was covering his eyes._

_ "K-Kyo-nii, y-you okay?"_

_ After what seemed like an hour, he whipped his head up, glaring at Tsuna with pure hatred._

_ "__**GET OUT."**_

_"Wha- But why?"_

_ "You just wanted that cake so bad did you? It's my birthday, and it was my choice. But __**you**__ just wanted it so bad! He wouldn't have to go out there if it wasn't for __**you!"**_

_ "B-But Kyo-nii, y-you wouldn't possibly think it's my faul—"_

_**SMACK**_

_Tsuna's hand was holding his now bruising cheek with his head turned._

_ "__**Did you not here me? Get out NOW!"**_

_Tears started streaming out of his eyes. He was being rejected. But for some reason this emotion didn't feel new to him in a way. Now Tsuna's hair was shadowing his eyes._

_ "Okay then, Kyo-n— I mean Hibari-san, even though I'm leaving I'm still giving you my present," he said as he was moving to pick up the box._

_ Kyoya made no movement to protest, he just had that blank face on. Tsuna walked back to him and handed him the box, he went to the door and opened it._

_ "It's that thing you kept staring at every time we walked passed it, it costed all my money, and I hope you enjoy it," said Tsuna before walking out._

_ After a minute, Kyoya opened the neatly wrapped box to find his present, he was surprised at what he found. Inside the box were…_

_ Tonfas._

* * *

_ In the Reception Room-_

Kyoya rose from his desk as he awoke from his slumber.

"_It's that dream again," _he thought.

He always had the dream every once and a while when he slept. And when he had it, it just ruined his spirit of doing anything for the day. It gave him an emotion he barely had.

Sorrow

Kyoya took out his tonfas from (where ever he hides them.) and placed them down on his desk. They were as shiny and clean as from the day they were given to him. That other emotion hit him this time.

Regret

He was too blinded of the fact that his father died, that he didn't notice that he got rid of his _only_ family he had left.

"Kusakabe."

Almost instantly a man with a ridiculous hairstyle walked in the door.

"Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Get me as much information as you can of 'Sawada Cicero'."

"Hai," He said and left.

* * *

_With 'Cicero'-_

"Hello class, today we are having a new student. His name is Sawada Cicero, be nice to him!" the teacher said.

And there walked in Cicero. And how he looked HOT! Almost all the girls fainted, and some of the boys either groaned or blushed.

"Thank you Honda-sensei. Hello guys, I'm Sawada Cicero, nice to meet you."

"Okay now, any questions for Sawada-san?"

One girl raised her hand.

"Are you related to Sawada Takahiro?"

"Yes actually, we're cousins."

"KYAAAA!" Yelled the girls. And more groans came from the boys.

"Okay class, settle down. Sawada-san, you sit on the empty chair on the corner over there," the teacher said as she pointed to the seat.

For the rest of the day, Cicero kept getting stares by his newly formed fan club.

* * *

_Lunch-_

At lunch, Cicero was waiting on the rooftop, waiting for Taka as girls stared at him from afar.

"Man! What's with all these girls?" a voice that sounded like Taka's said. "It's as if they're stalking some kind of hot gu— ooh~ never mind," he said as he reached the top and saw 'Cicero' there.

Another boy was next to him, he was as tall as Taka. He had messy black hair with a streak of gold on the side, with big onyx black eyes.

"Hey, Cie- I mean Cicero, have you've been telling people were cousins?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure, because those fan girls keep annoying me!"

"Oh~ sorry?"

"Meh, I don't care much," He said as he and the other person sat down next to Cicero.

"Oh! This is Sosuke Okari, my best friend!"

"Nice to meet you Sosuke-san," said Cicero as he held out his hand.

"You too, cousin of Taka, but call me Okari, okay?" He replied while taking his hand.

"But you have to call me Cicero."

"Okay sure."

The fan girls started screaming louder when Okari and Cicero shook hands.

"Man, why do you get so much attention, Cicero?" Taka scoffed

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful,"(WTF? WHY DID I EVEN ADD THIS?) he said while closing his eyes to relax. Then his phone rang

"Excuse me."

Taka looked at Okari.

"Did he just say-"

"Yeah, I think he did."

* * *

_With Cicero-_

"Wha-? Smoki—"

"…."

"Fine! _What? Smoking Bomb Hayato, here?"_

"…"

"_Wait? So he's at school already, but I just haven't met him yet?_

_ "…."_

_"Yes, I tell you if I see him. Okay bye."_

_ "_Uhhg, why does it have to be Hayato?"

_**DONG~~~DONG~~DONG~~**_

The bell went off.

"Hmm, let's see, next class is science with some guy named 'Nezu Dohachiro'." Oh he had a feeling he wasn't going to like him at all.

* * *

_**YAY, Hayato will make an appearance on the next chapter!**_

_** Important Question- Okay, now I know it is early, but I want you to tell me what Taka's weapon should be. You don't have to tell me now, just tell me later on the story when you're sure. Okay, basically, this is how it's going to go.**_

_** Sometime later, I'm going to get the weapons you have chose and put up a blind poll of them. So please, when you think you have gotten enough info on Taka, give me a suggestion on a weapon (or more) and I'll collect them until I set up a poll. And the weapon would be of course previewed when the Kokuyo Arc comes. Don't worry, on future chapters I will focus more on Taka, okay?**_

_** Okari will have a role in this story, just don't know what it is yet. :( **_

_** Beta position still opened, just PM me! I already got the info I need on a beta.**_

_**OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT! HAHA REMEMBERED LAST MINUTE! Go to my profile for a link to a picture that shows Baby Cielo and Teen Cielo/Cicero. Note there are some stuff added to them that i forgot to add in the story, so from now on they look like that. **_

_** Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~Gatto**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**You know you don't have to answer the weapons thing now right? I mean I know many of you are unsure, so please choose when you're certain of Taka's personality. I'm going to try my best to put Taka in this chapter okay?**_

_**Oh, to the lovely reader who asked if Tsuna is a narcissist….no**_

_**I will post a pic of what Takahiro looks like soon, probably when I'm done with this chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy this thing I'm typing at 7:00A.M for no reason. I think I'm going to sleep when I'm done.**_

_**Beta-ed by: UnfadingPromise (not decided of permanent, still discussing with the first asker)**_

_**Hope the grammar and stuff are improved, I don't want best, just improvement**_

_**Italian-**__Ciaossu_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__Ciaossu_

_**Normal-**_Ciaossu

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story**_

* * *

**Flashback-**

_When Tsuna was kicked out of the house, it didn't change him that much. He still went to school, but thankfully because Kyo—Hibari-san was still grieving of his father's death, he never went to school, but because Tsuna used up all his money for Hibari-san's present, he couldn't get food. So he'd usually ask Takeshi, Onii-san, or Kyoko-chan for some of their lunch._

_Tsuna made it past a couple weeks without getting suspicious, but after a while his friends started questioning him why he kept on asking for their lunch, and why he doesn't have his, and Tsuna's response was always,_

_"Umm, I barely have time to eat breakfast and pack my own lunch."_

_And they all believed him._

_After growing tired of only being able to eat a little bit of food, he decided to go to other houses to ask for food. The good thing was that Tsuna had such a cute face, they couldn't say no,but the brunet didn't like going to the same houses all the time so he would go to different houses,but it was hard due to the size of Namimori._

_There was always this one house he would like to go to but something inside him kept saying no. Tsuna was so hungry that he didn't care what his gut said; he walked up to the house and saw the name plate._

_"Sawada Residence"_

* * *

_Namimori Middle School-_

"…_and I was right, I was going to hate this class," _Cicero thought as the teacher, Nezu-sensei was yelling at everyone, stating that tests are important, blah blah blah.

Cicero was starting to drift to sleep when,

"CLASS!"

Cicero who was resting his head on his head, jerked up in surprise, grabbing his notebook before it fell off his desk.

"It seems that Sawada Cicero isn't the only student to come here today! We have another student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato!"

A silver haired delinquent walked inside the classroom. He wore his uniform wrong and had rings and necklaces everywhere. Ooh Hibari-san would be so mad if he saw him.

"You, go sit behind the other new student Sawada Cicero," He said while pointing at the said person.

The name Sawada made Gokudera glare right at Cicero. Luckily, it wasn't as scary as Hibari's and it was far~ from Reborn's. Gokudera started walking up to him slowly, and Cicero could see him raising his foot. He was about to kick his desk, so Cicero moved out of the way before the delinquent could kick his desk.

"Tch,"

"_Well at least I found Smoking Bomb must've thought I was Vongola Decimo due to my last name, I guess I'll have to explain to him later."_

* * *

_After School-_

After school, Hayato walked up to him just like he predicted, and he could see Reborn out of the corner of his eyes watching.

"The Vongola will fall with you as the lea—"

"I'm not Vongola Decimo."

"Wait- What? His last name is Sawada, it says so right here!" He yelled while pointing at a piece of paper.

"You're looking for Sawada _Takahiro_, not Sawada _Cicero. _Anyways, Taka should be on the yard right now."

"Okay then!" And he leaves

Then Reborn jumped on his head.

"Let's follow them," said Reborn.

"Okay sure," Cicero said while walking slowly.

"You're lagging."

"This is why I don't like using this all day."

* * *

_Gokudera and Takahiro-_

"Hey you, are you Vongola Decimo!" Yelled Gokudera as he walked towards Taka

"What, 'decimo'?"

"_Oh yeah, Japanese"_

_"_Tch, I mean the tenth boss of the Vongola."

"A mafia boss? Yes I am," Taka said while puffing out his chest proudly.

Gokudera seemed to be examining Taka for a bit with calculative eyes which creeped Taka out.

"Really, that's all the Vongola has to offer? The Vongola would sure go down with you as the boss."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fit to be a mafia boss!"

"Hey Reborn, I get to be the boss if I defeat him right?" Gokudera yelled at sky.

Then suddenly Cicero and Reborn walked out of the corner, the latter on top of the former's head.

"Yep, you just have to beat Lazy-Taka."

"What's with the name calling?" but no one listened to him.

"Sawada Takahiro, I challenge you to a fight to win the crown of Vongola Decimo!" Gokudera yelled as he pointed at Taka.

"You want to fight me? Fine, but I won't hold back," Taka said while taking off his jacket.

They both go into a battle position, with Taka's fist raised up, and Gokudera's hands reaching into his pockets for something.

"Fight!" Yelled Reborn as he shot a blank from a gun shaped Leon.

Reborn was watching so intently at the fight, he didn't notice Cicero leave.

Taka tried running up to Gokudera first and throw a punch, but the delinquent was too fast.

"Take this!" Gokudera yelled as he threw dynamite at Taka.

Taka was able to dodge it, but he still had some burn marks on his skin.

"_Okay maybe taking off my jacket wasn't a good idea."_

The pattern stayed the same, Gokudera throwing bombs at Taka while Taka kept on dodging, and it was getting rather boring in Reborn's opinion.

"Tch, well can you dodge this?" Gokudera said while taking out even more bombs, seriously where does he store those?

"Double Bombs!" he yelled as he threw it at Taka.

Taka dived over the bombs, but landed on his stomach which ended up getting scratched.

_"Thank god I'm good at sportsbecause it would've sucked if I just some no-good person."_

"I'll give you credit, you're good at running away," Gokudera said mockingly.

Okay now _this_ just made Taka angry. If there's two things he hated the most, it was being bossed around, and being mocked. He hated them more than dango, and that was saying something. Reborn saw the look in his eyes, and thought it would finally be the right time to shoot him with the dying will bullet. He took out his gun shaped Leon and aimed it at Taka's forehead; oh he was in for a surprise now.

_**Bang**_

Taka felt himself falling down in slow motion.

"_Am I DYING? Now, if only I could just beat the octopus-head who underestimated me…."_

Then Taka rose up from the ground with his clothes (except his boxers, thank god!) shredding itself up, falling to the ground. He had a darkish orange flame on his head as he started angrily at Gokudera.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

And he charged up to Gokudera.

"Really? Okay then, TRIPLE BOMBS!" Gokudera hollered as he threw lots of bombs at Taka, but some of the bombs fell on the ground right below him.

"_So this is how I die?"_

* * *

_With Cicero-_

Cicero, or Cielo, was currently sitting on the roof of the school watching the whole thing.

"_Defeat? I didn't expect that, oh Taka, make the right decision."_

That's when he noticed some bombs fall below Hayato, and he knew instantly what he was thinking, and no, not because Reborn taught him how to read 'minds', but because it was just his nature.

Cielo noticed Taka was still charging at Hayato, maybe he'll push him away? He was wrong, he saw Taka raise his fist. Despite noticing the danger Hayato was already in, he was still going to pound him? This made Cielo worry, he's too aggressive like his father, that's why Iemitsu wasn't chosen to be Vongola Decimo. Taka's still young, so maybe it'll be gone when he's older, but his intuition doubted that.

Cielo stood up and grabbed a small rock. He weighed it on his hands and aimed at the gap between Hayato and Taka and threw it. He had to make sure the rock was small enough, and didn't weigh much, unless he wanted to catch Reborn's attention. After that throw, Cielo decided to go home because he was dead tired.

* * *

_Where ever it was before-_

While running, Taka tripped over something and while falling, he pushed Gokudera. To everyone's eyes, including Reborn, it just looked like he was trying to push Gokudera out of the way, not tripping.

"_So you did make the right decision," _Reborn thought.

Right after that fall, Taka's flame distinguished, and the memories of him in dying will mode got hazy.

"Y-you s-saved me, I WAS WRONG YOU TRULY DESEREVE THE TITLE OF BEING THE TENTH BOSS OF THE VONGOLA FAMILY!"

Taka just looked at him, wondering what happened before he blacked out. It took a while before he noticed that he and Gokudera were in a _compromising_ position, and the fact he was in his boxers didn't help so Taka quickly scrambled off Gokudera.

"We will _never_ speak of this, understand?"

"Hai, I will do whatever you want, because I'll be your right-hand man!"

Then Reborn jumped out of nowhere.

"Congratulations Taka you won, and by rules he has to be you subordinate."

"But he was trying to _kill_ me earlier to obtain my title!"

"Actually I didn't want the boss title; I just wanted to test your skills, Decimo!"

"Decimo? Don't call me that!"

"Oh yeah your Japanese! Okay Jyuudaime then!"

"I didn't agree to that either!"

Reborn jumped on Taka's head hard, which immediately shut him up.

"Okay Taka, let's go back home, Cielo is probably there waiting for us." This instantly made Gokudera surprised.

"Cielo? _The _Cielo? The one you've been training even before you were a baby?"

"Yep, you might meet him tomorrow, let's go Taka," Reborn said before leaving with Taka.

"Cielo? Is he famous?"

"Well considering I'm the strongest hitman in the world, and I've been training him since he was 7, I'd say yes."

* * *

_At Home_-

"I'm home Okaa-san!"

"Me too maman!"

"Hey Taka-kun, and Reborn, how's Japan?"

"Splendid."

"Glad you think so!"

They walked into Taka's room only to see the baby version of Cielo lying down on his bed, almost dead.

"Eh Reborn, what's wrong with him?"

Reborn examined him for a minute before turning to Taka,

"During lunch at school, was there someone else with you?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine."

"Ahh, no wonder why, listen Taka, if you want to eat with Cielo, you have to make sure no one's with you."

"But I always eat with Okari!"

"I said only if you want to eat with Cielo, you don't have too."

"Yeah but why does that have to do with anything?"

"You see—" but he was cut off by a tired Cielo rising out of his bed.

"Teen form, energy, uhhg~."

"He said teen form takes too much energy, so he has to go back to baby form at lunch to recharge."

"Really, it takes that much energy just to go to that form?"

"Yep, and want to know what else?"

"What?"

"This isn't his _full _form."

"What? What do you mean? Do you mean he's actually an adult—"

"No, no, I mean that he's still a teen, but this is the best form he can go through."

"I don't get it."

"Yes, the curse is confusing," Reborn muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"How much energy does it take for him to go to his full form?"

"It doesn't take energy, it takes permission."

"Permission?"

"Yes, that's all I can tell you about that is there anything else?"

"Umm, what does his full form look like?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"He's never been to his full form yet, so no one really knows if he's ugly or handsome. Well I'm tired of talking about this, let's go eat dinner." Reborn said as he left.

Taka just looked at Cielo,

"Full form?"

* * *

_**SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! Uhhg, next chapter is Takeshi, yaay~ (said unenthusiastically )**_

_**Okay no one better comment saying why is the guardians with Taka, let me make my story dammit!**_

_**Oh and for those people confused, Taka doesn't know the arcobaleno curse. All he knows is that there are different forms, not that they are adults in a baby's body. Just to clear things up.**_

_**For people who want to know what Takahiro looks like, go to my deviantart account, link on my profile and look for a picture of Takahiro.**_

_**Suggestions for weapons, of course still open until I say so.**_

_**Fun Fact- Kyoya wasn't supposed to be brother's with Tsuna at first, Kyoya was supposed to approach him on about how tough he was against his bullies, because Tsuna never cried or yelled when he got kicked or punch.**_

_**Another Fun Fact- I actually have a pic of 'Full Form Cielo' in my drawing notebook, but I won't upload it until the time is right. *hint hint***_

_**~Gatto**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter must've been uploaded longer than others, because currently I can't think of a way for Taka to get Takeshi. I guess I'll just wing it and see how it goes. D:**_

_**Q-What is 'Full Form'?=A- Well it's exactly as it implies… full form…**_

_**To that person who gave me the weapon of 'Flame Flyers' I LOVE YOU! When I read it, I was going to review on such a great weapon you suggested but you weren't signed in, so I guess I'll tell you here. THAT'S AWESOME! I'm defiantly putting that in the poll. And for those who are confused, flame flyers are a weapon that that person made up him/herself!**_

_**So if you have a creative weapon that's not real but made up, say it! When I put the poll up, I'd make a chapter dedicated to describing each weapon on the poll. So people won't get confused on what that weird weapon is, so don't be shy! It can be a dancing monkey for petes sake! (but I probably won't put that on the poll..sorry..)**_

_**Beta-ed By- Rairyu no Ikari**_

_**Italian-**__**Ciaossu**_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-Ciaossu**_

_**Normal-Ciaossu**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story**_

* * *

_Flashback-_

_Knock~ Knock~_

_Yeah, Tsuna had to knock on the door because he was too short to reach the door bell._

_"Coming!" He heard a gruff voice yell._

_When the door opened, it revealed a tall muscular man that smelled a lot like alcohol, which he hates. He was wearing a muscle shirt put he had the torso put of an orange jumpsuit wrapped around his waist. The man looked like he just escaped prison. The tall serious man then turn like an idiot right after he saw Tsuna._

_"Why, hello there, little one. Are you lost? Oh you look so cute, maybe even cuter than dear Taka!" He said while picking Tsuna up._

_"H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and…" The man dropped him right there on his back and it hurt a lot._

_The man stared wide eyes at Tsunayoshi. Then upon closer inspection he saw something. Bright golden eyes that almost looked like it was glowing, that was__his__eyes. The man then looks upon Tsuna with detest and hate._

_"You're supposed to be dead!" The man accused, "You were left on the emptiest part of town! How are you alive?!"_

_"I don't know what you mean sir, I…"_

_Without a moment of hesitation, the man pulled a cloth from his pocket. Something told Tsuna to run, so he tried to back away but the man grabbed him and put the smelly cloth over his nostrils. His vision started turning blurry with black spots. The blackness started adding more and more. His vision was now like splattered black paint. Then a blanket of black engulfed him._

_Iemitsu knew a place where he would surely die in Italy. No one there knows Japanese so why bother? He then put the small body in his duffel bag._

_"Honey, Taka! I just remembered I left something at my workplace. I need to go there and get it but I'll come back once I get it!"_

_"Okay honey, we'll be waiting!" Nana said as she kissed he husband._

_"Bye 'Tou-san! See ya later!" Taka said as he was hugging his father's leg._

_Iemitsu picked up his duffle bag and in his limo._

_"Going back so soon?" the driver asked._

_"Yeah, I need to drop something off."_

_"Okay sir." They drove off._

_Iemitsu looked at the bag next to him._

* * *

_Flashback within a Flashback_

_"Congratulations on your first son, Boss!"_

_"Thanks, isn't he cute?"_

_"Yeah, I bet he'll grow up to be just like you!"_

_"Hey, Boss. Didn't you say if you'd have a son, you would name him Tsunayoshi? To continue the Tokugawa Shogun tradition?"_

_"Um, I was until I thought it was just a silly name to give someone, right? Takahiro sounds better!"_

_"Yeah, it is a silly name."_

* * *

_End Flashback within Flashback_

_After a couple hours they made it to Italy. Iemitsu immediately grabbed the duffel bag and ran to the darkest, most crime filled streets of the whole country of Italy. He then dropped the duffle bag into the garbage and left._

* * *

_Later_

_The duffle bag in the garbage started moving and shaking around vigorously, and if you listen closely, you could hear silent yells. It continued to do this for an hour and when it was about to stop, a tall figure saw it moving._

_The figure was a tall and lean man. He had a fedora with a lizard on top and was wearing a suit. He slowly walked over to the duffle bag curiously, his curly sideburns bouncing with each step. When he reached the duffle bag, he pulled the zipper down, to reveal a boy._

* * *

Cielo and Taka were walking to school together. Taka had an icepack on his head due to his Spartan and not so Spartan tutors.

"You know, it'd be nice if you guys, umm I don't know, STOP HITTING ME WITH A MALLET!" Taka yelled right into Cielo's ears. Though Cielo wasn't affected as he met the Varia before.

"Okay, I'll ask Reborn not to hit you with a mallettomorrow," Cielo said as he whipped out a notepad out of nowhere and wrote something down which was a skill he learnt from Kyoya.

"Thank you!"

Unbeknownst to him, on the notepad, he wrote 'Electrocution'. By the time they went to school they sawa lotof girls looking at them, blushing.

"Hey Cicero, looks like we have a fan club!"

"Oh cool! I never really had a fan club…wait.."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Aren't those girls from the yaoi club?"

"Yeah…" Then realization dawned on them. Both of them stared at each other wide eyed.

"Hey Taka, maybe we should part ways…"

"Y-yeah, we should."

* * *

_Later with Taka_

The baseball game was finished and Taka was left to clean. When he was told to clean, he wanted to yell that he was a Mafia Boss and can kill them at anytime (not that he actually would) but he knew it would be trouble if people knew.

"Hey, Takahiro!" Someone called. He recognized that voice. It was that carefree baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi.

The baseball star decided to stay behind and clean with him, for some reason.

"Hmm?" He replied, not really caring.

"Can I tell you something that's troubling me?"

Knowing that the he might continue bugging him if he refused, he nonchalantly said,

"Sure."

"Well lately I have been getting worse when it comes to baseball and it's my life. What should I do?"

"Well, you know what they say, practice, practice and practice."

"Okay, thanks!" Takeshi said as he ran off, Taka looked at the direction he ran off, "Why would he ask me of all people?"

* * *

_Takeshi_

To be honest, Takeshi didn't really know why he asked Taka. He guessed it was because he somewhat reminded him a bit of his best friend. You know, before he…disappeared. They even had the same last name. If you're wondering why Takeshi is having this problem again, well, after Tsunayoshi disappeared, he went into baseball again to fill his void.

* * *

_Later_

_Taka's Reaction:_

A boy ran in his classroom,

"GUYS, GUYS! YAMAMOTO IS GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

That made Taka to stop eating his lunch.

"Why would he jump off the roof?"Taka questioned.

He decided to check it out.

_Cicero's Reaction:_

The same boy ran into the classroom,

"HEY GUYS! YAMAMOTO IS GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

Cicero dropped his bento.

"_Takeshi_-_kun_?"he thought,"_Don't tell me because it's about that, uhhg, hearing one more time won't do him good, huh?_"Cicero ran off to the roof, forgetting his lunch.

* * *

_Rooftop_

Currently, Taka was watching below on school grounds, wondering if the baseball star was really going to jump off the roof.

Then the door to the roof banged open. The door opened to reveal Cicero, not even panting from the long run. Cicero looked around the empty rooftop,

"Seriously? They don't even go up here to stop him themselves?"

Cicero then ran up to Yamamoto,

"Wait! Ta…Yamamoto-san!"

Takeshi whipped his head behind, surprised someone actually came up to him to save him. To his disappointment, it was only the new kid.

"Really? Only the new kid? Well, sorry. I'm not changing my mind."

After Cicero got close enough to him he said,

"What's the point of killing yourself? That's just selfish."

"Selfish, what do you mean selfish?"

"Your dad, relatives, friends…"

"Don't you notice something, Cicero? They're not my friends, they're using me. I don't have any friends!"

"Really?" Cicero said while pointing his finger at the captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"I remember him. We used to hang out a lot before our glue disappeared."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

Ignoring Takeshi's question, he continued,

"You love your dad, right? You don't want to see him crying all the time, do you?"

Then an image of his father crying in front of his grave in the rain appeared. Takeshi instantly grimaced.

"About your lack of friends, be with anyone you want, like Sawada Takahiro. You've always wanted to be friends with him, right?"

"_He's right,_"Takeshi thought.

Then a wave of nausea hit Cicero. He frowned a little and before running off, he said,

"Well I got to go now! Hope you make good friends with Taka!"

Takeshi tried to grab him but he disappeared. Then the fence broke and he fell. Screams were heard as he fell, Takeshi could only stare wide eyed as he saw the roof getting farther.

Below stood Taka, he didn't really hear much of the conversation because he got bored instantly. When he saw a shadow above him, he looked up to see Takeshi. Too late. Takeshi landed right on Taka.

"Uhhg, get off my back!" Taka yelled.

"Eh, sorry? Thanks for saving me!"

"What? I didn't do anything…" suddenly Reborn jumped on his head.

"Hey Takeshi, would you like to be part of Taka's Famiglia?" He asked, now knowing apparently Takeshi always wanted to friends with his student.

"Cool, a game? Sure!"

"What, Reborn! I don't want him in my…"

Then an octopus-head came out of nowhere, grabbed Takeshi by the collar.

"Hey! You landed on Jyuudaime! You could've killed him!" he said, his breath smelling like smoke.

"Haha! No he saved me!" Hayato turned to Taka,

"Really? Oh you saved another person, Jyuudaime!"

"But I…uhhg why do I even bother. They'll never get it through their heads."

* * *

_Later at night_

Cielo, in his baby form, was listening to music on his iPod then Reborn came out of nowhere. He took off his headphones.

"How did you know that about Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"I did research."

"What are you plotting?" Reborn asked suspiciously, "Whenever you make that face, you're plotting something bad."

"Heh, I'm actually planning to tell Hibari Kyoya anonymously, that the Mafia is going to invade Namimori, for reasons,just to see his reaction."

Reborn sighed, "I'm raising a mini-me.."

"Yeah, I hate that too…" Reborn hit him with a mallet, "Oww…"

"Messing with Kyoya…haven't done that in a while, this will be fun~"

* * *

_**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN USUAL! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK WHILE WRITING THIS! UUHHG. Again, Takeshi scene, RUSHED. I need to stop rushing my stories, but I can't because I suck at specifics at times. Sometimes I'm good, sometimes not. :( Tell me if you notice any better grammar, and if you do, applause of my beta! Woohoo. So, as you can see, Tsuna also has a bit of sadism thanks to the demon baby!**_

_**Thanks again, Rairyu for beta-ing this! You're awesome**_

_**Okay umm, suggest weapons when you're ready. And umm yeah.. that's all then?**_

_**~Gatto**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Giggles* everybody's hating on Iemitsu. Me Gusta**_

_**Soo I think Lambo's next right? Ehh I'll just look on the wiki. Umm sorry but my stories aren't going to be uploaded much thanks to school and my tiredness after going home. I have to walk home in the heat. D:**_

_**No one said a single weapon on the last chapter; either it was a creative weapon or a real weapon. I even made one up myself 'cuz I got bored. So hurry up, the poll would be made on like the beginning or middle of the Kokuyo Arc**_

_**Okay let's continue then…**_

_**Italian-**__Ciaossu_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__Ciaossu_

_**Normal-**_Ciaossu

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

_Flashback-_

_"__A boy__?" thought Reborn._

_He looked what was inside the bag. The boy had big golden doe eyes that looked a bit dull for someone his age. His clothes weren't ragged but they were dirty. Who would put a boy in a bag and leave it here? Luckily Reborn was just going back to his house after a mission._

_Now of course Reborn wasn't__**that**__heartless, even though he was the greatest hitman in the world. He thought about just dropping off the boy at an orphanage and never have a second thought of him again. Though something about him just attracted him to the small fragile boy, no decision should be hard for the greatest hitman in the world. He played with his curly sideburns in frustration. The he felt a tug on his pants, oh yeah, the boy was still there._

_"__Chaos."_

_"Nani?" was his reply._

_Nani, that was Japanese. How did a boy from Japan who doesn't know any Italian get here? Luckily the hitman knew Japanese. Because of some idiot lion, he was forced to learn Japanese._

_"*Ahem* Chaos..."_

_"Umm, h-hi?"_

_"How did you get here," it sounded more like a statement than a question._

_That just broke Tsuna's small heart even more. A question sounding like a statement, that was Kyoya's thing. Tsuna started releasing his tears he held up ever since he left his brother. He hugged the man's expensive suit and cried._

_Reborn did not know what to do. Was it something he did? Oh he wasn't good with kids at all. So then he awkwardly petted him,_

_"It's going to be okay…?"_

_The boy then looked at Reborn, his eyes red and glassy. Reborn grimaced at the sight. The boy then lost consciousness. Reborn sighed and picked him up.__He can't leave a young boy on the streets can he?_

* * *

_Later_

_Tsuna opened his eyes, squinting from the light. After getting most of the sleep out of him, he looked around._

_"Awake?" a deep voice said._

_Tsuna jerked his head towards the voice, surprised to see the same man from before. He then smelled something horrid, what's that smell?_

_"You, you really need to bathe, you do know how to, right?"_

_Tsuna nodded._

_"Good, there's a bathroom down the hall on the right, I don't have casual clothes you kids wear, so all I have is this small dress shirt and pants," he said while tossing the clothes to Tsuna._

_Tsuna caught the clothes and ran off to bathe, if that smell was him then he __**really **__needed it._

_Reborn was watching the boy leave when something struck him,_

_"No casual clothes?" he thought, "Oh man."_

* * *

_Later_

_Reborn was in the kitchen, drinking his favorite drink, espresso. Hmm how he loved espresso, especially made from Luce. (NO PAIRING HERE). When he heard noise coming down the hall, he knew the boy was done. He decided to keep an eye on the entrance, so he could get a better look on the boy now that he was clean. But he was surprised on what he found._

_"Primo?" he thought._

_The boy looked almost exactly like the first Boss of the Vongola. He had brown hair that stuck up in every direction, just like Primo. He also had kind golden eyes, while Primo's eyes were blue, the boy and Primo had the same kindness shown in his painting. Reborn walked over to where the kid was and knelt down to his level._

_"What's your name kid?"_

_"S-sawada Tsunayoshi…"_

_Reborn stared at the kid. Sawada, same last name as Primo. Tsunayoshi, following the Tokugawa Shogun tradition. Was this kid the reincarnation of Primo!? Was this a sign, for him to take care of his reincarnation? But surely if people knew he was taking in a kid, his enemies would go after him. Maybe he could give him an alias? But he could also get enemies just by his look, he could cover his face if they every go outside together, yes that could work…_

_"Tsunayoshi, would you like to be taken in?"_

_Tsuna stared wide eyed at the man, he could get a new home, he would like that. He vigorously nodded his head while grinning,_

_"Hai, hai, hai!"_

_"Okay then, but first thing we need to do is teach you Italian."_

Cielo was looking over at the sleeping Taka. Next to him was Reborn dressed as a doctor.

"One, two, three, CLEAR!" Cielo said.

Reborn then pressed the two things he was holding (I forgot what it's called D: _it's called a defibrillator,_ well thank you beta, xD) on Taka. He jerked out of bed,

"GAAAAAH! I FEEL LIKE I WAS HIT BY LIGHTINING!"

"Oh lightning's much worse, want me to show you?" Reborn lifted up the evil things for emphasis.

"No no, never mind, I'll just go brush my teeth now!"

When Taka was gone, Cielo looked at Reborn, handing him a slip,

"Hey Reborn, can you sign this?"

The said person looked at the paper then smirked, "You need all the time you need to mess with Hibari Kyoya, huh?"

"Yep!" Cielo smiled sweetly but it didn't really match the atmosphere.

Reborn signed the slip and left, before saying "Have fun."

* * *

_Namimori Middle_

Cielo decided to go to Hibari in baby form. I mean who would suspect a baby? Now he needed something to hide his face but he didn't have a mask. So he decided to just bandage his face. He then looked at a mirror.

"_Oh man, I look like Vindice, oh well!"_he thought before running off.

Okay, now it was kind of hard to go through a crowd of people if they see a heavily bandaged baby. They just can't stop and ask why it's so bandaged or if he got into an accident. But FINALLY he made it to the reception room. Just as suspected, Hibari Kyoya was in there, excellent.

Due to his small size, it was incredibly easy to make a small opening in the window without getting noticed. He then jumped on to the couch, making no noise whatsoever. Man he would make an awesome assassin.

Cielo watched as his ex-brother looked through a file of him. Wait what?

"_Dang it! He must be suspecting me!"_

He watched as Hibari put the file down and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"There's barely information involving that herbivore," he muttered.

Then Hibari saw something white on his peripheral vision. He looked at his couch and saw a friggin' baby. How did he even get in the room? Hibari ran in front of the baby, taking his tonfas out,

"Who are you? Tell me or I'll bite you to death."

Now of course, Hibari had his pride. He wouldn't hurt a baby, he was just using his tonfas to intimidate it. The bandaged baby just looked up and him, that's weird, he wasn't crying.

"Woah, are you a vampire?"

A tick mark appeared on his head, this was one interesting baby, to stand up _him_. And the way he just stood there calmly, mocking him. Ha, this could almost just be like back then, when… never mind. Mad, Hibari raised one of his tonfas out.

The baby raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"Woah woah, Hibari, I just need to talk to you about something I think you should know."

Okay, now the baby wasn't a normal baby, Hibari could tell. For some reason he had the urge to fight this baby, maybe he was strong. But he's just a baby, he could be just…

"It involves Namimori."

"I'm listening," said Hibari as he took a seat on his desk.

"Okay, first off, do you know what the mafia is?"

"Of course."

"Well…they're going to invade Namimori soon, for personal reasons."

Hibari just stared at the baby for a while. Half of him told him he shouldn't believe the baby, but the other half was saying he was telling the truth. The latter was winning. An evil vibe came across Hibari,

"Now why would the mafia, all the way from _Italy_, come to _Namimori?"_

"Like I said, I can't tell you."

"The mafia will not invade _Namimori_, I don't know why it is but I know it has something to do with you."

"Well, yes actually."

"I will bite you to death if they come!"

"Haha, sorry, too late."

Hibari growled at the baby. The mafia coming to _his_Namimori? Now why would they come here! If this baby was the reason, he would have to bite him to death. Hibari flashed out his tonfas.

"Kamikorosu," Hibari said as he charged up to the baby.

"_Never gotten any better over the years, huh? In fact, you're worse,"_Cielo sighed.

Cielo jumped on one of the tonfas coming towards him last minute, then landed behind Hibari.

"Sorry Hibari, I can't stop the mafia but I can tell you how you can stop them, or most of them."

"Tell me now!"

"Sometimes to defeat them, you need to join them."

"Be clearer or I'll bite you to death!"

But by then Cielo already disappeared. Hibari decided to go around school and vent out his anger on the herbivores. Whoever that baby was, he's definitely going to find him, then kill him.

Cielo, who was jumping across the roof back home smiled.

"_Well, attaining a Cloud Guardian just got easier, you should thank me, Reborn._"

* * *

_After school, at home_

Currently, Cielo and Reborn were tutoring Taka on maths. Cielo was reading out the problems while Reborn was holding the detonator for the explosives around Taka, just in case he gets one wrong.

"Hey guys," said Taka.

"Hmm?" Cielo and Reborn said in unison.

"I noticed something, only Reborn has been teaching me to fight, what does Cielo do? Is he like your lackey?"

Almost instantly, Reborn kicked his head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU DENOMIC BABY!?"

Before Reborn could say anything, Cielo butted in.

"Oh sorry, just ignore him. But no, I'm also your tutor. Reborn already has that lackey position filled."

"Huh? But you haven't done anything to help me become a mafia boss."

"Idiot," said Reborn, "I'm teaching you to fight, he's teaching you to be respectful and so far as I can tell, he has the hardest job."

"What's that supposed to mean! Anyways, why do I need tutelage from him, he barely does anything. I just need to learn how to fight to be the best!"

Again, Reborn kicked him on the head,

"See what I mean? His job is much harder than mine."

"Okay guys, let's go back to the book," Cielo said.

So after that, they did. Though Reborn still glared at Taka for some unknown reason, then after a while, BAM! Some cow baby just Tarzan-ed into the window.

"GYAHAHA! IT IS ME! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN, I HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU REBORN!" he yelled while holding out pink grenades.

"Dang it, more friggin' mafia people!" Taka yelled in frustration.

Taka stood up and yanked Lambo up by the hair.

"Why are you in my room you cow?"

"Don't call me that! Anyways I'm here to defeat the almighty Reborn, because my Boss said I can go back home if I did!"

"Well that sounds like a suicide mission, your Boss probably just wants you dead!"

"No! I even met Reborn in a bar before!"

"Seriouslly? A baby in a bar? That's just hilarious!"

"Hey Reborn! You met me before right? You were doing that cool bubble thing with your nose!"

Cielo and Taka just sweat-dropped at that, well that explained it.

"Umm," Cielo said, "I think Reborn was sleeping at the time."

"Y-you mean he was just sleeping, ignoring me the whole time!"

Okay, now Taka was getting more annoyed with the kid. Can't he just shut up?

"Okay listen kid, Reborn ignored you, blah blah blah, just leave now," Taka said as he tried to kick Lambo out. Read: kicked.

"OW-OW-OW! To-ler-ate…WAAAH!"

"DANG IT! SHUT UP!"

Cielo then jumped on Taka's shoulder.

"Do you have candy?" he whispered.

"Wha…? Now is not the time for candy!"

"Just tell me if you have it or not."

"Hmph, fine," Taka said as he walked to one of his drawers and opened it revealing candy. Cielo then jumped down and picked up a purple one, grape candy. He lifted the piece to his face,

"Here, give it to Lambo."

"Why would I?"

"Do you want him to be quiet or not?"

Instantly, Taka grabbed the candy and gave it to Lambo.

"Here cow, candy."

"GYAHAHA! Grape candy! I love them so much! For giving me candy, I shall stay at your house!"

"Wait, WHAT!" Taka looked down at Cielo's direction, "What have you done.."

But Cielo was looking away whistling some happy tune, looking _too_innocent. When Taka looked away to deal with the horrid cow, Cielo winked his eye at Reborn.

"_Family member required."_

* * *

_**FINALLY! Finally got it finished. *sigh* Usually when I write this, it would only take around a day or two, because I usually write 1,000 words a day, but now I'm really slow. I'm so sorry, usually a week you would expect a 5,000 words from me. Dammit.**_

_**If you have a better understanding of Takahiro please suggest a weapon by reviewing. Doesn't have to be a real weapon, make one up yourself if you want. But if you want a better understanding of Taka, I'll give you one word for a hint.**_

_**King**_

_**That's all I'm giving you really, I want you to find Taka's character yourself. I wonder how Takahiro will live with Lambo now, oh well, I'll just wing it.**_

_**Want me to be honest about something? Sometimes I feel like I'm making Cielo a baddish guy. I mean he's really the one who's really giving the Guardians to Taka. If you remember by the Hayato chapter, Cielo didn't even listen to his intuition and just went with it, knowing the consequences. What's your opinion?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember, suggest a weapon(s) if you haven't yet! And you can change your mind if you want!**_

_**~Gatto**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holy, people are getting the wrong idea when I said 'King' the last chapter. Please don't think too much of the world, it isn't the direct meaning.**_

_**Anyways making an Ask Tsuna blog soon (shameless advertisement), because I'm unoriginal like that. I seriously have no idea why I'm doing it though; I guess I just thought it looked interesting.**_

_**I wanted to tell you beforehand that I**__**might**__**remove the Shimon Arc because how am I going to make Taka fit in that arc? So let's just pretend Daemon was a good guy and the whole thing never happened, okay? Though they will be appearing.**_

_**Another thing is that I haven't read the manga for KHR for a while so I decided to catch up. And I know this is late but I'm kind of disappointed now of Bermuda, he was better off cursed. And the new Dying Will of Tsuna! WAO! :O**_

_**Warning- Reborn's a bit OOC (out of character)**_

_**Italian-**__Ciaossu_

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks-**__Ciaossu_

_**Normal-**_Ciaossu

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/manga that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

_After putting Tsunayoshi to sleep, Reborn walked over to his computer. He decided to do some research on the boy, like look at his birth certificate and find out who the parents are._

_Half an hour later, Reborn found nothing. No evidence that the boy was even born! It was like he didn't exist._

* * *

_Flashback Within Flashback-_

_After abandoning Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu decided to erase Tsuna off the face of the Earth. Not that way though. Secretly, without Nono or any of his subordinates noticing, he used his power on CEDEF to delete everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi. He removed__**everything**__regarding him. Now no information can be looked up about him, he didn't even save copies._

_End-_

* * *

_Now Reborn was stressing out because the fact he can't find any information about Tsunayoshi._

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_Urgh, who could it be? Reborn walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Luce. After he opened the door, that woman just walked right in like she was already invited. That bastard._

_"__Hey, Reborn. I brought some cookies and espresso, your favorite!__" she said while waving the said items in his face._

_"*sigh*,__I could use a drink…__" Reborn said as he rubbed his temples._

_Luce placed the items down on the counter, then started to walk into a room. Wait, that's Tsunayoshi's room!_

_Reborn ran to Luce, holding her back from entering the room,_

_"__Don't go in there!__"_

_"__Huh? Why? Oh~ you have a girl in there, don't you?"_

_"__No…__"_

_"__Then let me see!__" she pried his fingers off her and reached for the doorknob._

_During the moment, Reborn was thinking,_

_"__Don't let her think I'm a pedophile. Don't let her think I'm a pedophile. Don't let her thing I'm a pedophile.__"_

_When Luce opened the door to peak in, she stayed still for a minute. Then she slowly turned her head to Reborn's way with her eyes narrowed._

_"__It's not what you think, I... took him….in..__"_

_At that she immediately brightened up, squealing like a twelve year old at a Justin Bieber concert._

_"__WOW! I would've never though you would take someone in! What's the little cutie's name!?__"_

_"__He's Japanese and his name is Tsunayoshi."_

_"Tsuna-yoshi, doesn't that mean 'Lucky Rope'?"_

_"Yeah but considering my occupation, I'll just give him to the orphanage…"_

_Luce pouted at the statement, obviously saddened. Luce then walked up to little Tsuna and put one of her hands on his forehead and closed her eyes. Luce started glowing orange for a bit before stopping. When her eyes opened, they were filled with sadness._

_"__Oh my…"_

_"__Something wrong__?"_

_"__No, it's just that… you should name him Cielo!"__she instantly brightened._

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_"__Well what if you gave him and alias and covered his face every time you guys go out for a walk together? Your enemies will never find out! You could even train him if you want!"_

_"__Hmm, that could work, he does have the potential…but why 'Cielo'?"_

_"__I don't know, 'Sky' sounds much better than the other elements in Japanese or Italian,"__she said, hiding the true reason why._

_"__I guess that could work."_

_"__Good! I'll make something to cover him!"__Luce said as she ran out to make whatever._

_"__Don't make anything pink!"_

* * *

One early morning, on a weekend, Cielo was looking through the mail early, hoping to find something.

"_Ah ha! There it is!"_

He whipped out an orange envelope decorated with gold glitter. She just can't go overboard on designs huh? In front of the letter said,

'_For Cielo Sawada'_

Cielo put all the letters back to their original place and ran off holding the letter for him. After he made it far enough to be sure no one was watching, he opened it.

"_Hey my little Sky-Tuna, how are things going with Reborn on training the Vongola Decimo? Good? Bad? Anyways thanks for sending your best servant, Sebastian, over to me. He's such a nice man. A bit creepy too. My little girl has been doing good. Nothing bad happened so far but the only thing I can't think of is the name. Can you suggest a name?_

_By the way, you were right! The place you suggested me to go is fabulous! The scenery is just so, well I don't know how to describe it. Have you've been taking care of my mom's treasure? I'm sorry you have it though. It should've been me…_

_Enough with this sad talk! Has the Giglio Nero Famiglia been doing good without me? I know how Gamma could be, haha! Hope you reply soon. You know how hard it is to send this letter to you without being noticed?_

_-Aria__"_

Cielo chuckled at the letter,

"_Just like Luce…"_

He took out a blank sheet of paper and a pen and started to write.

"_Training Vongola Decimo is going okay, I guess. No one really likes him though but I guess I have to due to orders. Don't worry about Sebastian, he may be creepy but he has a kind heart, just like someone else I know. Please don't show this letter to Sebastian or he'll kill me._

_You're having a daughter? Neat! A name? How about Yuni? That sounds like a beautiful name for a baby girl from you. Though I don't know why you would choose me to ask._

_Don't worry about Luce's treasure, I've come to accept it, just like Reborn. But I guess I took it more calmly. You know when Reborn got his pacifier, he went on a rampage? Not pretty…_

_Last time I checked, everyone at Giglio Nero are doing fine. Everyone is doing what they're supposed to be doing, even Gamma. Surprising huh? Well, I guess it's my turn to send you the letter, don't worry, I hate it too._

_Ciao Ciao,_

_-__Cielo"_

Cielo then stuffed the envelope in his pocket for later sending.

* * *

_At Home-_

"Ahh~ There you are Cielo-kun. Where have you've been?" Nana said as soon as she saw Cielo walk through the door.

"Just walking around."

"Okay then! But be careful, there are lots of dangerous people!"

"Hai, hai."

Cielo walked in the living room to find Taka talking to one of the popular kids, Mochida. Even though he has only been in school for less than a week, he already disliked him.

Then they noticed him walk in the room,

"This your brother?" Mochida asked.

"No, he's my…other cousin…?"

"Oh okay then," they continued on what they're talking about.

Reborn then sat up from the chair he was sitting while he was examining their conversation.

"Looks like Taka's going to get a subordinate."

"Him?" Cielo pointed out.

"Better than nothing. Have you thought of anything? You seem to be the master on finding out people."

"He has a friend named Sosuke Okari. Due to his relation to Takahiro, he is automatically involved huh?"

"Yes."

"Well Okari-kun seems to have a calming aura around him, so he most likely has a Rain attribute."

"I'll make sure to look in it. Anything else you gathered from school?"

"He seems to be in the basketball team and for some reason keeps mumbling something about 'Damn showoff' 'Akashi' and 'Miracles' or something, he seems to be jealous of them."

"Ahh~ teammates, that's good."

Before Cielo could say anymore, a voice interrupted them,

"Hey Reborn, Cielo, we're going now before that cow-brat wakes up, bye!"

They watched as Taka and Mochida picked up their stuff and leave with smug faces. What just happened that they ignored?

Reborn looked at Cielo, sharing a silent conversation, Cielo nodded. He then reached under his hood and took out a smooth onyx black ring that had orange swirls that looked smudged slowly moving around, almost lifelike. He put it on his small finger and whispered,

"Natsu.."

Then out of nowhere, a ball of orange flames appeared in front of Reborn and Cielo. When it disappeared, what appeared was a lion or cub. The small cub had a flaming orange mane that matched its orange eyes and had a silver helmet on.

"Natsu, go watch Taka and Mochida, I have a feeling they're not going to just go to the park."

"Gao!" it replied before running off.

Cielo looked at Reborn, his face almost saying, 'better?' He nodded before saying,

"Bianchi is coming over today. In fact she may be here now."

"Oh boy…"

* * *

_Later-_

Taka came home before dinner alone, he looked pretty happy and proud. Just what happened? When he went into the kitchen, he was surprised on what he saw. There was a woman force feeding the cow-brat with some weird purple mush. It's not like he wasn't enjoying the scene or anything.

Then the woman took notice of Taka, Reborn and Cielo too.

"Ahh~ You must be the one who took away my Reborn!"

"Huh?"

"Here, eat this!" she said as she shoved that stuff in front of his face.

"Ahh! No stay away from me this instant!"

While that was going on, Natsu appeared on Cielo's head. While it said something in its language that only Cielo understood, he frowned.

"Are you sure you saw that, Natsu?" he whispered.

"Gao!"

"*sigh* Okay then…"

Reborn who was sitting across from him looked at him questionably,

"I'll tell you later," he mouthed.

In a corner, Bianchi had Taka in a headlock while shoving a spoonful of her questionable food in his mouth. Oh man, Reborn and Cielo were enjoying the scene. After a while, right before another spoonful would make Taka pass out, Reborn said,

"Bianchi, stop, I think he had enough."

"Hai, Reborn!" she said while letting go of Taka.

Right now he was leaning on the wall, choking.

"Who the hell are you!? You could've killed _me!_"

"She is Bianchi, also known as the Poison Scorpion in the mafia world and she is my fourth lover," Reborn said.

The look on Taka was first surprise then anger and last, disgust.

"Try not to think about it," Cielo sighed, "Anyways, Bianchi-san here is going to tutor you on poison cooking."

"What the hell could I do with poison cooking? Scare off all the girls?"

"Hey, show some respect! Anyways, I'm also the older sister of Hayato-kun!"

"The pupp- I mean Gokudera? He always did talk about some weird 'Poison Cooking Devil Sister', so you're her."

Before Bianchi could reply, a voice interrupted them.

"HAHA! STUPID-TAKA! PLAY WITH LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Well I'm going to sleep now, bye," he said before getting up a leaving.

"HEY! Don't ignore Lambo-sama—!" Taka just threw a book at him and he passed out.

"Well, he knows how to handle his Guardians at least!" Cielo said, trying to brighten up the room.

"I know I hated the candidate because he took my dear Reborn away but for him to be like _this_.." she said, not finishing her statement, knowing Reborn would be mad at her badmouthing his student.

Reborn, still looking at the door, said,

"Cielo, what did Takahiro do earlier?"

Cielo's face turned serious, his eyes shadowed his hair. This is pretty rare actually for him to be like this.

"Well, he and Mochida—"

* * *

_**OMG DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Sorry no gaining Guardians this chapter.**_

_**Bianchi will have a more role next chapter, I debated if I should upload this chapter because in my opinion, it isn't that important. :/**_

_**Also, I can't think of a unique way of Taka meeting Haru. Uhhg, it's like the Takeshi chapter all over again….**_

_**So the ring he has, just imagine a black shiny smooth ring, with orange smudged swirls slowly moving around. More about this ring would be shown soon.**_

_**So I watched the new TMNT on Nick, (yes I watch that, don't judge me :L ) and to be honest, at first I didn't think it'd be that good, but now I love it! I love the humor and how they upgraded some of their weapons! Now I have a reason to waked up! (no hater reviews please.)**_

_**AHHG I want to write this one story idea so bad! But if I do I won't have time for the two stories I already have! AAHHG! I haven't even uploaded a chapter for RLAT, or work on it! This story idea is just as good as this story, (some ideas taken too) but I just can't write it! If people didn't like my RLAT story, then I would've quit that and work on my idea by now. It even has Checkerface! Betrayal of Tsuna!**_

_***sigh* I guess just tell me a weapon for Taka if you haven't already… oh why am I even continuing this, obvious you guys are going to stop by now.**_

_**Time to work on RLAT….**_

_**[Last Minute Author's Notes] From now on, I'll try my best to update a chapter for SA:CS every Sunday or Monday. And I might cancel RLAT, depends really. The new updates are going to start next week, not this week because I'm busy, and I just started on a Tuesday.**_

_**~GattoV**_


	10. Thank you!

_**NOT TRYING TO BE AN ATTENTION WHORE HERE**_

_** I don't know if you noticed, but I deleted 'Random Leap Across Time', but that's not the point.**_

_** Anyways, sorry, but I'm going on hiatus for a while. I don't mean like hiatus forever. I've seen people say "Hey I'm going on hiatus! But don't worry, only for a short while!" But then, oh look! 2 years later and they still haven't updated.**_

_** No, this hiatus will only be for me to rethink the whole plot of this story. I've been having trouble thinking of the plot for this story. If you haven't noticed, my latest chapters have been turning "Bleehg".**_

_** So yeah, I noticed this after I wrote two chapters, I re-read it and I realized I don't know where this is going anymore. They sucked that much! It's so bad in my opinion that when I receive the chapter back from my beta, I'm kind of worried on what he/she would say! (I'm a sensitive person, that's why I can't handle flames…)**_

_** So far I have two complete beta-ed chapters and an around half-done chapter. I can post the two chapters if you want, but let me warn you, It's horrible and I have no idea where it's going. So if you do want me to post it, please don't flame on it.**_

_** But I would like to thank you guys who stayed and read this, I'm actually surprised and glad! If you're a low amateur writer like me, you should know how it feels just to receive **__**only **__**one supporter, but it does plenty to you.**_

_** Thank you for your patience, I will be back soon, don't worry.**_

_** ~Gatto**_


	11. Chapter 10

_****[AN After Hiatus: Sooo~ PLEASE don't flame on the next three chapters saying its rushed, unoriginal, bad, etc, I know, who do you think I went into hiatus? So, here are the chapters that made me go into hiatus, after reading these, you'll understand why I went into it. Oh btw, I changed my name to 'DecimoXD'. and no it's not because of KHR, this was actually the user of a game I used to play before I found KHR. I liked the word 'decimal' but it was math, who the hell likes math? So I found the word 'decimo' on the internet and used it since. I thought it was ironic when I found KHR. No flame please, and if it is bad, then don't say anything about it, rant it to your mom. BTW, there might be some extra stuff, because after my beta gave it to me, I didn't reread it, I just put the lines and left. Thank you, now lets read my disappointment!]_

_**I just worked on this as soon as I uploaded chapter 9, wow…**_

_**Message To Certain People- Okay, people, some people have been reviewing about "ohh this is so cliché, your making Taka so bad just like usual!" or "This is so boring, change his character to something else!" These reviews I have deleted so don't bother looking. But hey! This is my story, don't just go around telling me to change Taka, this story has a plot line you know!**_

_**Don't like Taka? Well read something else, I have read plenty of twin stories where the twin is nice, so read them! Just stop demanding me what to do, sheesh!**_

_**Well by now you should know how languages work, so yeaah…**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other anime/mangas that might make a cameo in this story.**_

* * *

_"C-can I stop n-now, Reborn!?" Tsuna said as he was panting because he was walking up a hill, with Reborn sitting in a wagon that was attached to his body._

_"No, three more laps to go. You want to be the best, right? Stop speaking Japanese, you know Italian already."_

_"I said I wanted to be strong and I like Japanese better, I'll only use it in front of you or Luce-nee."_

_"Whatever but you still have to do this to get strong."_

_"I hate you…"_

_"Whatever you say. Now shut up or enemies might spot 'Cielo' and Reborn. We're like on the most wanted list."_

_"Fine, fine…."_

* * *

_Later-_

_"Bye Tsunayoshi, I'm going out."_

_"Where?"_

_"We, __I Prescelti Sette__ (The Strongest Seven) are going to a mountain top for something."_

_"I don't know if it's a good idea," Tsunayoshi said, sensing something in his gut._

_"I'll be fine. What can happen? Well got to go now, ciao."_

_"Ciao.."_

* * *

_Later-_

_"REBORN-NII!?"_

_"….Ciaossu…."_

* * *

"HAHAHA! I can't believe you actually did that to Old Man-Nezu. That's awesome!" Taka laughed as he and Cielo were walking home. He then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Heh heh," he weakly chuckled as he shrugged of the hand, he still wasn't happy with Taka.

Then Reborn, like always, appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Cielo's head,

"Hey, Gaki, what do you think of your friend, Sosuke Okari, being in the mafia?"

Taka just stared at Reborn for a while, thinking.

"I don't think he's mafia material."

Reborn and Cielo both mentally face-palmed. He could either be saying Okari sucks or he's trying to protect him.

"But he could be a good subordinate. Not like you have _some_already."

Taka, clueless on why he emphasized 'some' then said,

"Well, I guess, I haven't seen him fight before. I tried to see if he could fight one time but he just wouldn't budge. Maybe, with some training…"

"_At least he has one characteristics of a good Boss, though not enough,"_Reborn and Cielo thought.

"HEY YOU!" a girl screamed.

Taka jumped but quickly hid it, because he thinks he's too awesome to be doing something like that in public. (now, who does he remind you of?)

"Hmm, so she finally decided to show herself. Let's back off on this one, Reborn, this might be interesting."

"Just what I was thinking."

The girl marched up to Taka, pulling up his collar, she also glared at Cielo, who just waved, "Sup."

"YOU GUYS, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO THIS INNOCENT LITTLE BABY?"

"_Pfft, innocent, yeah right,"_Cielo thought, because he was smart enough not to say it out loud.

Taka, though, not so much.

"Are you kidding me? Him? This baby is innocent? Someone give this girl a medal, she's a good comedian!"

"Haru was happening to overhear you conversation while Haru was not stalking you and you guys corrupted him with all that mafia junk!"

The girl then grabbed Reborn off Cielo's head, much to their dismay, and started hugging it like a kid who lost their favorite toy but found it again. If it wasn't for all the training Cielo went through for self-control, he would be laughing about now.

Taka stared surprised at the scene. This girl was going to get it.

"Hey, girl. What's your name?"

"The name's Miura Haru! Child protector of Namimori!"

"Well then, Haru, how would you like to be part of my family?" Taka said in a seductive voice.

"Hahi!?"

Cielo then slapped Taka on the back of his, asking a random girl to be part of his family? Although he knew she was going to be more involved in the mafia, he wanted that to happen later. By the look on Reborn's face, he could see he wasn't too pleased either.

"Idiot-Taka, how can you just ask her to be part of your family even if you haven't met before this…!"

"What? Can't ask a pretty girl to be part of my family?"

"Listen, Taka, which I guess is your name, Haru won't be brainwashed by you with your mafia stuff!"

"Haru-chan…" Cielo said.

"What?" half-glaring at the person who also brainwashed Reborn. Though she didn't hate him much anymore.

"Please believe us. We didn't brainwash him, this is just a game we're playing." Cielo easily lied, he silently thanked Takeshi for the idea.

"Oh, that sounds like a fun game! Like Haru heard, are you the boss?" Haru asked as she looked at Taka a little too closely.

"Umm, yes?"

"Haru love games, can I join?"

"Whatev—"

"You'll have to wait," Reborn interrupted.

"Haru can wait, maybe I'll see you again!" she said as she skipped away.

"What a weird girl," Cielo muttered.

"But she was cute."

"Idiot-Taka, you just don't go around asking people you don't know to be part of your family, you need a strong bond," Reborn said.

"Strong bond? I thought it was respect."

"Well that's where you're wrong. Let me guess, do you think fear is a good way to rule too?"

"What would you know? You're just a hitman and he's some Vongola person, not a boss."

"One, I'm the world's strongest hitman who is actually taking his time to train you and two, Cielo here is not even part of the Vongola, if he wasn't getting paid, he would probably quit by now."

"Why won't he quit now? He probably hasn't even got paid yet, not likes he's useful anyways."

"Listen, brat—"

"STOP!"

They both stared at Cielo in surprise. Since when did he ever raise his voice on anyone?

"Reborn, please don't talk to Taka that way, he is just a trainee, he needs training. Taka," he said while he put his hands on Taka's shoulders.

Upon contact, he gasped as a vision appeared through his eyes. The background was black while the images that appeared were glowing. First he saw Primo of the Vongola for a second before seeing Iemitsu and Nana together holding hands. Then he saw himself next to Taka and lastly the Vongola Sky Ring appeared before everything went back to normal.

Cielo instantly put his hands to his head as he breathed heavily, what did that mean?

"Cielo, what happened?" Reborn asked.

"Ahh~, just thought I-I saw a spider…" he lied. "Anyways," Cielo continued. "Taka, don't do anything you think is wrong, like for example, umm I don't know, _forcing_ peopling into your family," he said innocently.

"Ohh, so you saw that with Mochida and I? We were just recruiting some subordinates. Just thought we'd make a good family with some of the strongest people in Namimori. We just need Hibari-san and Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Taka, I want you to show me and Reborn your subordinates tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever, I don't care."

Reborn and Cielo looked at each other and had the same idea. They were going to inspect his apparent subordinates.

* * *

_Next Day-_

"YO! SAWADA, I SAW YOU FIGHT THOSE GUYS TO THE EXTREME! YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

Taka instantly woke up from his nap on the roof when he heard that, Sasagawa Ryohei, another person he needed in his family.

"_Looks like he didn't know why I was fighting them, perfect."_

"No thanks, not interested."

"Can we at least have an EXTREME match!?"

"Sorry, I can't box—"

"Actually he can," Reborn said as he appeared on top of him.

"Wait what?"

"That's EXTREME! Tomorrow, lunch at the ring to the EXTREME!" he yelled before running off.

"What was that for?"

"You are a liar."

"What do you mean?"

"'_Looks like he doesn't know why I was fighting them'_ you said, if I remember correctly, Mochida was doing most of the fighting."

"Well he had a sword."

"I'm actually surprised Mochida didn't decide to be leader due to him being the one fighting."

"He's an idiot, that's it."

"-sigh- Remember Taka, show me you subordinates after school."

"I know, I know."

"_Tsuna should get paid more for his job…."_

* * *

_After School-_

Now Cielo and Reborn were following Taka to wherever he was taking them too. He said all of his Famiglia members so far are gathered due to his orders. Although they were happy that they followed a boss's orders. What counted on why they gathered.

Taka has taken them to an old warehouse that has never been used in a long time but apparently it still had electricity for lighting. Inside were teenagers that were probably older than Taka. On a pile of crates sat Mochida, cleaning his sword, trying to look cool. Which didn't really work, I mean, look at him!

When the members, sans Mochida, saw Taka their eyes flashed with fear but quickly went away as they saw he brought along someone else. They remembered what he said after the total massacre. (ish)

* * *

_Before-_

_Everyone was bowing down as their new leader, Sawada Takahiro and second-in-command, Mochida, were wiping blood off their fists or sword. Luckily they actually had the heart not to kill anyone._

_"Okay low-selves, most likely, some visitors are going to come with me here and if you see them, never show fear in front of them or they'll think we are a bunch of pansies," Taka sneered._

_"Hai, Boss," they said in unison._

_"Good, now let me tell you your new occupation."_

* * *

Sadly, Reborn and Cielo were too busy looking at their surroundings that they didn't see the fear in their eyes. If only they saw it. Taka and Mochida saw it though and they sighed in relief as they noticed the two babies didn't saw.

"This place stinks," Cielo commented.

Reborn ignored the comment as he jumped on one of the teenagers. He looked like the strongest and buffest, someone who would enjoy torture. He had messy curly snow white hair stained with red that oddly smelled like blood and piercing cold purple eyes. He looked like he actually joined willingly but who knows, they all had a poker face on.

All of the members went through Mochida who had taught them how to put up a good poker face. Not as good as Reborn's but good enough to hide fear from anybody.

"Hey everyone, did Idiot-Taka here force you to join?"

The buff guy was the first to speak,

"No, we fought and due to their strength, we joined."

"Mm-hmm, you guys do know what you're involved in, right?"

"The underground world of the mafia."

"Well, at least Taka informed them. Can we go now Reborn? I'm tired, we can inspect later," said Cielo.

"Fine, Taka, let's go home. I wouldn't want to miss Mama's cooking."

"'Okay then," Taka replied but before leaving, he winked at a smirking Mochida.

"Hey I was wondering. How can Mochida be so strong? I mean he's only the captain of the Kendo Club," Cielo said.

"Well Mochida has been not only trained at the club but with his father too, who is the best swordsman I ever seen and he's been restraining his strength in front of the club."

"Interesting," Reborn said. "Hey Idiot-Taka, do you have any other ideas for members?"

"Like I said earlier today, I want Ryohei and Hibari-san. They seem suitable."

"Good choice."

"_At least he's good at choosing family members."_

"Hey Taka, take a good rest, you're fighting Ryohei-san tomorrow," Cielo reminded.

"Don't worry, I won't lose."

"_Never, not anymore…"_

He looked away as he grinned.

Being the boss of the Vongola was the best thing that happened to him yet. He had to thank Kami-sama.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit weird or doesn't make sense, this to me is just like the Takeshi chapter, rushed and makes no sense.**_

_**More Gokudera, Takeshi next chapter, promise.**_

_**About Haru and the Subordinates. The whole thing I did with them just now? Yeah, I did that for later chapters, right now they are pretty much useless, I just did this now so later on when they are useful, you would understand the whole thing, so please don't question Haru and the Subordinates. Just ignore them til later. Okay? Thanks! :D**_

_**Suggest a weapon if you haven't.**_

_**Next- Fuuta and Ryohei**_

_**~Gatto**_


	12. Chapter 11

**__**_[I edited nothing, I'm sorry, this may have extra stuff from my beta, and I didn't add lines, I just don't care. :P)_

**_I'm not going to do the language and disclaimer thing anymore because I think you get the point already, ne?_**

**_Oh and to one reviewer, I haven't forgot about Tsuna's sickness, just wait please._**

_Tsuna stared wide-eyed at his mentor/brother. Right now he saw Reborn but he looked like a 5__**(don't use numbers, use words)**__year old kid in a suit. He almost didn't think he was Reborn until he saw Leon and his curly sideburns._

_"W-what h-happened?"_

_A bullet whizzed right past his cheek and imbedding itself into the wall,_

_"What did I say about stuttering?" his new squeaky voice said._

_"Don't even stutter…"_

_"Good, I'm going to my room,__don't__follow me and leave me alone."_

_Tsuna watched as Reborn jumped up the stairs into his room down the hall. His intuition told him because of his form, that he's this way. He started playing with his long fringe that was down the middle of his face, worrying. Reborn always made fun of him saying that's what girls do but this was serious._

_After that whole thing happened, Reborn changed drastically, he locked himself away from the world. He never talked to Tsuna anymore, no matter how much Tsuna tried to make small talk. At least Reborn still trained him but he's been making his training harsher every day. He even called him Dame-Tsuna now!_

_Tsuna also learned that all of the__I Prescelti Sette__(Strongest Seven) has been turned to babies, but he never was able to talk to them._

_BANG_

_The door was opened harshly by Reborn, he must've been at a bar or something._

_"Yo, Dame-Tsuna, time for training."_

_Tsuna groaned at what he said, he wondered how hard today's training was going to be._

_"Today's training is going be different, hard but different."_

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"First, tell me, what is you most relaxed and peaceful place."_

_Tsuna was confused at first, oh no, he wasn't going to burn his peaceful spot down was he!?_

_"No I'm not, so hurry up and tell me, this training will only work if you are there."_

_"Umm, well. I always enjoyed up high spots, the more higher and natural, the better."_

_"Good, now, follow me."_

_Later-_

_Tsuna looked at his surroundings. He was on a tall green mountain. Trees were scattered on different places while the grass was all green, not s single dried and dead on in sight. He breathed in the scent of nature as he heard the singing of birds in the distant. He was relaxed, he could just sleep on the exact same spot on the floor._

_"Dame-Tsuna, sit down," Reborn commanded._

_He did was he was said. Still wondering he would do._

_"As you know, every powerful Flame user needs a ring to withstand it," Tsuna nodded, signaling him to continue._

_"There aren't many rings available since Flame users are in mafia Famiglias and they have their own special ring. Well, now you're going to going to get your own ring."_

_"Huh? But how? You don't even know if I'm a Flame user!" Tsuna pointed out._

_"Well this process will tell if you are a Flame user or not, and don't ask how'll you get your ring. Just wait. Now, I want you to hold out your dominate hand."_

_Tsuna held out his right hand, palm up, while still confused about what he was about to do. Something inside was saying he should stop and another side was saying to do what he said. Never in his life has his intuition conflicted like that._

_"Now, imagine a ring, any type of ring, just no ugly butterfly rings, or something like that."_

_Moments passed as Reborn watched his student face relaxed yet concentrate at the same time, he continued._

_"Okay, focus all your energy onto the palm of your hand, and I mean all of it."_

_"Wait, what is that supposed mean-?"_

_"No questions!" he barked._

_Tsuna quickly squeaked before continuing on his task. He tried to concentrate on something, anything he could find. After moments of searching, he finally found out it. Once he mentally grabbed it, he felt something hot on his forehead, but he didn't open his eyes and look up, he just went on._

_Reborn stared at the flame on top of supposedly Dame-Tsuna. From what he heard, only people related to the Vongola should have the Dying Will Flame, unless it was false. Not only that, but he had the__Sky__Flame. The rarest flame yet, no wonder why Luce made him name Tsuna 'Cielo'._

_Quickly on Tsuna's palm, he felt something hot piercing through his skin, like something was piercing his hand with a hot needed. He was about to stop but Reborn just yelled at him,_

_"Don't you dare stop!"_

_Was he going insane? The more he did this, the more pain he felt and the more energy he once had was fading. When Tsuna tried to open his eyes to take a peek at what was practically making his hands on fire, all he could see was some orange and black spots. He looked at his surroundings but they were all obscured by blurriness and the black splotches in his vision._

_By every second, his pain on his hands and his headache was getting worse, if he continued, he might die! Which may happen because he started to hear the pounding of his heart getting slower. All he could hear by now was his slowing heart rate and the yelling of his tutor as he fell back into darkness, what was Reborn trying to achieve?_

_Before passing out, he heard Reborn say,_

_"Let's see what you made if you wake up."_

_"__Fufu, such an idiot of Reborn to show where Cielo or 'Tsunayoshi', is….__"_

In the Sawada Residence was Cielo, Reborn and Takahiro discussing some stuff about his 'gang', or more specifically, about what they need to do to actually help his Famiglia.

"I'm just saying, but this mission is so awful and boring, I mean seriously? Beating up a bunch of Yakuzas? What's that going to do?" Taka questioned.

"It's the closest thing in Japan to show your Famiglia the dark world of the mafia, like I said six times already…" Reborn said while pinching the bridge of his nose, seriously. Can't this brat at least listen to someone?

"We already go enough—"

"Fine, what about another mission and if you succeed this one, you'll get even more stronger."

"I'm listening…"

"Reborn, what are you doing?" Cielo whispered.

But Reborn just ignored him and went on. He pulled out a small manila folder out of nowhere and opened it up before placing it in front of them.

"I want your subordinates and yourself to find the 'Pure Sky Ring'?"

Cielo just stared at Reborn for a minute while Taka just had a look of confusion.

"A what now?"

"The Pure Sky Ring is a ring that only two Sky Flame users ever made in existence. Like the name probably implies, the ring is made out of pure Sky Flames and the user has to make it him or herself."

"What's so special about some ring made out of all Sky Flames?"

"You see, this ring is an S-class ring, and people who actually tried to make this ring, well, it did not end well."

"How are we going to find it if there is only two in existence?"

"What? I didn't say there were two in existence, only one now. The other one disappeared along with its user, because the ring is made solely from of its user, it can only be worn by them."

"Then why do you want us to find? You want me to recruit the guy?"

"Oh no, he would never agree. Just find the ring and we would get Vongola Scientists to test on it, then maybe, you'll get to wear it."

"It's that strong right?"

"Yep and there isn't much information on the location and what it looks like, since it varies but it's somewhere in Namimori, find it. Here, give this to your subordinates so they can go over it," Reborn said as he threw the folder at Taka, who caught it.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go to school for the fight, you coming?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure, just go ahead," Cielo said.

"Okay, bye Kaa-san!"

"Bye Taka-kun!"

When the son and mom said their goodbyes and left, Cielo looked at Reborn.

"Seriously, Reborn?" he said while flashing the same ring as before on his finger.

"What? It helps his family with teamwork."

"What if he finds it?"

"Do you really think they'll find it?"

"…"

"Exactly, now, before you leave, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did Taka's subordinates really join willingly?"

"I don't know, Natsu said once he saw them fighting each other and saw his subordinates begging for mercy, he left right away to tell me."

"-sigh- Guess we'll have to find out later, now go, or you'll be late."

"Hai!"

_/AN- Sorry of the inconvienence, but around right here, I just noticed something. I change Taka's mood too much huh? I mean sometimes he's the bad guy, and next he like, okay I guess._

_We should call him PMSing-Taka-chan from now on..__ಠ_____ಠ_

_Okay, back to the story…_

At lunch, in the gym, was almost everyone from school. It was supposed to be in the boxing club room but everyone at school heard about it and they had to go to the gym for more room. I mean, who wouldn't want to see some of the hottest boys in school fight.

In the ring, was Ryohei who was practicing his moves in the air and Taka, who was being supported by his Rain and Storm Guardians.

"Haha, try your best Taka!"

"I know you will win Jyuudiame! I will bet all my money on it!"

"Well then it looks like your money isn't going to waste then."

Currently in the bleachers was Cielo, or Cicero, who was surrounded by his many fangirls, though he paid no mind. He just _really_disliked the Yaoi Fanclub next to his ears asking if he's dating Taka. Did they not remember they were suppose cousins? Fan girls scare him, especially yaoi ones….

In the distance was Hibari Kyoya, standing there was his cape/jacket on his shoulders waving around even if there's no breeze inside, because he's cool like that. He was just there to observe Cicero and watch and see if the fight is any interesting.

On the middle of the ring was a baby referee, or Reborn. He walked up to Taka and said,

"Okay, basically for boxing, just use your arms. No legs or kicks whatsoever."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it…"

"Haha, I got this then!"

Reborn walked back to the middle of the ring, and raised a flag. (I actually have no idea how boxing works, so, there may be some stuff made up, sorry. :/ )

"Fight!"

Like always, Ryohei had his shirt off but Taka still had his on, thankfully, because if he took it off, it would disappoint all his fan girls. At first, they just circled each other, waiting for the right time to strike. And like always, being how impatient Taka is, he made the first punch.

While the whole thing was going on and Ryohei was winning due to his advantage, Cielo snuck away from his crowd. Currently, he was hanging off a rafter, holding Leon. Reborn let him borrow Leon so he could shoot Taka with the Dying Will Bullet when needed. He would shoot by now but Taka was actually asking for the Dying Will Bullet.

During the fight, Taka was kept glancing at Reborn every once and a while, telling him to shoot him already. But like always, he had that straight face on the showed no emotion at all. Dang! He was losing to 'Even-Louder-Than-Gokudera' guy! It was very hard to keep his legs still and not kick him to next week, due to that, all of his focus went on his legs keeping still.

Cielo, who was watching, saw the signal from Reborn, telling him to shoot now. He gripped Leon harder which made him turn into the all familiar pistol. He aimed carefully at Taka. If he was Reborn, he would've shot it by now but he was never the best at aiming. So he always needed Leon's help if he was using him.

After feeling Leon moving a bit, he knew it was okay to shoot. He then pressed the trigger. The red bullet instantly came out and hit Taka right in the middle of his forehead. Taka then fell backwards, everyone in the crowd thought Ryohei had killed him.

"Oh no! I had punched Sawada too hard! I shall give him EXTREME CPR TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he ran to the fallen body and kneeled down.

Everyone leaned in with anticipation as he moved closer to his lips, then,

BANG

A fist collided in his face. Ryohei flew backwards due to the force of that powerful punch. Taka rose up from the ground with his clothes ripping off his body except his boxers.

"I WILL RECRUIT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Ryohei just stared surprised for a bit before grinning and raising his fists in the air,

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT SAWADA!"

They charged up to each other with their fists in the air, Taka managed to dodge his punch as he threw a punch of his own on the middle of Ryohei's back. He coughed up some spit before going head on again. After many rounds of exchanging punches and battle cries and none of them were good- they both collapsed.

The crowd just kept staring at each of them, hoping one of them would stand up and claim victory. Slowly, Taka rose up from the ground, wiping off the blood coming from his mouth and yelled,

"I WON WITH MY DYING WILL!"

His dark flame on his forehead becoming bigger, before completely disappearing. The crowd clapped while Hibari just "Hn-d" and walked away, uninterested.

Reborn took out his phone and called the school nurse to treat Ryohei, then the Principle to allow Takahiro to get out of school early. After that was arranged, he jumped on Taka's head.

"You're getting out early today. Let's go home to treat your wounds."

He limped away into the sunset. No just kidding, I'd just thought it'd look cool if I said that.

While they were walking, Cielo joined them, since he was pretty good with first aid. While walking home and having small talk about when Taka should tell his subordinates a mission, Cielo's intuition flared up. He then started walking towards the direction it told him to go.

"Hey, where are you going, Cielo?" Reborn called out.

"Just going the long away, to get some more fresh air," he lied.

Believing what he said, they continued to go away. When going towards the designated spot, he saw a young boy being surrounded on what he guess was Mafiosi. (probably spelled wrong :L)Now why would men from the mafia be after a little boy? Ignoring that thought, he ran up to the men,

"Hey! What are you guys doing?"

"Stay out of our way if you want to live, kid."

"Yeah, stay out of our way!"

"Well you guys were going to hurt a little kid, so, no."

Cielo charged up to one of the men and chopped him the neck, the man then passed out. He then stared at the rest of the men blankly. They were surprised at first, before taking out their guns and pointed them at Cielo.

"What are you going to do with all these men after you? You can't win!" one of them sneered.

"P-please, mister, you don't need to do this for me," the little boy begged.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Cielo said.

He then flashed behind the men and kicked them, making them lose their balance. The said men looked up at the kid, before smirking.

"Hey, you're not half bad, want to join our Famiglia?"

"Sorry, I don't work with any," Cielo said before knocking them out.

The kid then ran up to him,

"Wow! Mister you were so cool and fast! Like a ninja!"

Cielo then took a better look at the kid, well no wonder why those men were after him! The kid was actually _'__Fuuta de la Stella__',_rumored that if anyone got hold if his ranking book, they could rule the world. Cielo kneeled down and patted the kid's head.

"Hey Fuuta, don't tell anyone but I'm actually Cielo—"

Then his eyes began to glow as him and the objects around himself started floating around, he must be ranking something.

"_Cielo Sawada, trained by the Greatest Hitman in the World, Reborn, nicest Mafioso out there if not mad-"_

Cielo laughed at that, it was true.

"_Also the best candidate of becoming the tenth boss of the Vongola and becoming Vongola Primo's true successor,"_he finished while everything went down.

Cielo just stared at the boy for a second.

_"Vongola Decimo? Yeah right, look, it's starting to drizzle,"_he thought.

Truth be told, rain started pouring from the clouds.

"Hey, Fuuta, why don't we go to my home and you tell me why you're here?"

"Okay Cielo-san!"

_Home-_

Reborn and Taka watched as Cielo and Fuuta were drying themselves with a towel while drinking hot chocolate, enjoying themselves.

"Cielo, why is Fuuta de la Stella here?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! He came to run away from some men after his book and look for Vongola Decimo."

Taka just stared at the kid for a while, before nodding.

"At least he's not annoying like a certain _cow_," he said before looking at Lambo.

"Don't look at Lambo-sama that way!"

"Wait, are you eating my candy?"

"It's Lambo-sama's now, GYAHAHA!"

"Stop taking my stuff!"

Taka then started chasing Lambo while he laughed at ate more candy. Nana just laughed thinking they were playing tag.

"So, he's staying here from now one?" asked Reborn.

"Yep."

"Okay, Mama would like that."

_More stuff about the ring, :O_

_No not really_

_Sorry it didn't have Gokudera and Yamamoto like I promised, but I just didn't know where to put him. I will try my best for next chapter, sorry! But hey! I made this chapter longer!_

_And the flashback, don't think about it too much really. Although it may sound important, it really isn't, haha!_

_I'm pretty sure you noticed already, but my fighting scene sucks! I know, but to me, the Daily Life Arc doesn't matter much, but during the Kokuyo and Varia where there is actually some real fighting, I'll try my best, promise!_

_Suggest a weapon if you haven't already._

_Next- Mystery Guest, Hibari, and MAYBE I-pin and Dino. If not then next chapter._

_~Gatto_


	13. Chapter 12

_[ UN-BETA-ED FOR REASONS ]_

_** I know the last two chapters made no since, and I hate it too, but I really couldn't think much of those chapters. Let's call it extra chapters…**_

_** I'm really lazy right now, so, let's go on with the story,**_** okay?**

* * *

_"Fufu, such an idiot of Reborn to show who Cielo or 'Tsunayoshi' is."_

_ The man who said that was watching on a video screen, he had a partially checkered iron hat and an checkered mask with a trench coat. That man was known as, Checker Face._

_ Earlier the alarm system went on in his hideout, signaling it has caught a huge flame signal, bigger than he has ever seen. He hacked into satellites to show where it's coming from. And to his surprise, it was Cielo, or Tsunayoshi, as stated by Reborn._

_ Who would've that Cielo would have sky flames? Well his name does mean 'Sky', but that's not the point. The point is that not only Reborn as revealed Cielo's name, Cielo also has sky flames, and lots of them. Maybe he would make a good candidate for __**that**__._

_ But he would just have to see how little __**Tsunayoshi **__would turn out…._

* * *

_ With Tsuna-_

_ Tsuna groaned as he rose from the hard ground, wait, last time he checked, the grass he was on wasn't hard. He immediately sat up to look at his surroundings. _

_ He was in the sky!_

_ Tsuna looked down and didn't see land, just the continuous color of sky blue. Oh no, Reborn's lesson did kill him, he should've known._

_ "You're not dead," a deep serene voice said._

_ "What do you mean?" asked Tsuna as he was looking around for the voice._

_ "Over here," the same voice said behind him._

_ Tsuna whipped his head back and saw a man. He had identical hair to his but blonde. He had the orange sky flame lit on his forehead that matched his sunset orange eyes. He wore a pinstripe suit covered with a cloak and had weird yet cool looking gloves on that had the letter 'I' on it. Or the roman numeral for 'one'._

_ He had learned from Reborn that if a flame is lit on a person's for head, and their eyes are the same color as that flame, then they are in Hyper Dying Will Mode._

_ "I'm actually surprised that you are over here, young one."_

_ "Where are we?"_

_ "We are in a void between life or death, now I'm supposed to be on the dead side, but something told me to come here. This place has many names depending on what religion you have, but let's call this the 'Void' for now, since I don't know what you actually believe in."_

_ "Why am I here?"_

_ "I saw the thing you did earlier, pretty crazy if you ask me, you have some weird tutor."_

_ "Tell me about it," Tsuna mumbled._

_ The man chuckled at his childish behavior, even though he is a child. _

_ "Who am I? You may ask, well I'm your great—" _

_ Then the dubbed 'Void' started to turn darker with a hint of red._

_ "Uh oh," the man said._

_ "Uh oh? What is that supposed to mean? Is something bad going to happen?" Tsuna asked worriedly._

_ "This is a sign that you're going through death now…"_

_ "What!? I can't die now! I have so many things to do! I need to go through more of Reborn's hellish teachings! And one day find my friends again, and then find my real family! I still need to get stronger to protect people! I read a book about the original Vongola and how they were made to protect people, I made a vow to be just like them! That just can't end right now!" yelled Tsuna as he grabbed on to the man's cloak._

_ When the man looked into Tsuna's eyes, he thought he was looking at the past. They were the same eyes he and his family had when they fought to protect. The same eyes he had himself when he made his once powerful group. Those were the eyes of the Vongola. _

_ He then knelt down to the kid's level and put his hands on his shoulders._

_ "Tell you what, I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive, as long as you promise to do all those things you stated earlier."_

_ Tsuna then nodded vigorously, like he was ever going to quit on what he vowed to._

_ "Good," the man said, and on the snap of his fingers he was out cold again. "Enjoy your present, and the ring."_

_ When Tsuna finally faded away, he looked down as his flames went away._

_ "-sigh- The Vongola needs someone like you, Tsunayoshi. Too bad one of my grandson is too much of an idiot to realize…"_

_ Then a black haired man dressed in a priest's clothing with a bandage strip on his names came._

_ "You know Giotto, what you just did can make God very angry for messing with life and death."_

_ "Maybe..."_

_ "Giotto, how can you be sure he would keep so many hard promises?"_

_ The now said man, Giotto, turned around to his friend and smiled,_

_ "Because he is my many greats grandson, and my reincarnation…"_

_ "Ah~ so you felt the pull too, it seems only Lampo hasn't felt anything yet."_

_ "Now Knuckle, let's go and see how my other grandson is doing," said Giotto with a frown._

* * *

Just like how Reborn and Cielo predicted, Nana had accepted Fuuta right into the family, finding nothing weird at all. Lambo and Fuuta got along well, but Lambo sometimes kept asking him for candy, which he would become mad at.

Now, because of the whole mission thing going on, and how it was somewhere in Namimori Middle, lots of students started transferring there. Which actually annoyed Hibari greatly due to more crowding at his school, much to Cielo's amusment.

Even that one tough guy, Ryoshi, transferred and made lots of students feared him, but not as much and Hibari of course.

At lunch, Taka was explaining to his two Guardians that the new students were actually his subordinates and they were there on a mission and they could join too. Gokudera, of course said,

"Of course Jyuudaime! I would happily do any mission you tell me to do without fail!"

And Takeshi's was more like this,

"Haha, sounds like a another fun game!"

Want to know something else? Sadly, during the conversation, Hibari heard some of it. And he found out that the surge of students were actually because of the herbivore. He was going to get bitten to death.

Hibari then jumped down from where ever he was in front of Taka and the rest.

"So the crowding is your fault, I'll bite you to death."

"Woah! Hibari-san! You wouldn't want to fight me."

"Oh? And why not."

"Because of this," Taka said as he took out a whistle from under his shirt and blew it.

Almost instantly, his subordinates appeared surrounding them, ready to protect their boss.

"Wow Taka, I didn't think you'd have this many followers," said Takeshi.

"As expected of Jyuudaime!"

"And this is supposed to make me not bite you to death, how?"

"Tell you what, Hibari-san, if I win, you'd have to join my family, and if I lose, I could arrange you a fight with someone very powerful."

"And how would I know this person is an carnivore?"

Taka just smirked as he pointed his thumb at a tree. Hibari looked that way and saw his prime suspect, Sawada Cicero, oh we would love to bite him to death. Cicero just looked back smiling and waving, though if you look closely in his eyes, you could see some other emotion, but what?

Hibari then turned back to the other herbivore and said,

"Deal."

"Okay, get ready," Taka warned. "Attack him!"

All of the men started running towards Hibari, but Ryoshi (the white haired purple eyes dude) stayed behind, wanting to fight the interesting guy for himself later.

All the guys started running up to Hibari with their hands in the air, they had no momentum whatsoever. They saw how almost all the guys tried to punch Hibari but he was too fast and fell to the ground. Their fighting style was so reckless, so much the Hibari even yawned while dodging them.

Hibari, getting tired of the herbivores, decided to be the one hunting them now, he took out his tonfas from his sleeves (from now on, let's say his tonfas come from his sleeves) and got into position, and evil glint appeared in his eyes.

He then ran up to them, hitting them on their weak spots. The herbivore may had lots of followers, but not strong one.

Reborn then went up to Taka.

"This is the strongest people in Namimori?"

"It's a small town.."

Taka crossed his arms and looked at Ryoshi, his eyes commanding him to do something. Ryoshi just looked at him and shook his head, and mouthed wait. Taka, getting the sign, just sighed.

"_You better not disappoint me Ryoshi, you're the best one I got so far. Or at least until I get Hibari."_

Taka looked down to see Reborn looking at him with his blank stare, then he frowned. He must've read his mind.

"Taka, when we go home, Cielo is going to teach you more about the Vongola."

"What? Why? I already know they're the strongest—"

"He's going to teach you about the First Generation, it seems somehow, he knows more about them than I do."

"Fine, whatever," he said while they both focused back on the fight.

They saw that Hibari already took down everyone except one, but he just grabbed him by the head and hit his danger-zone. Taka flinched, oh that has to hurt. Then Hibari just stood there doing nothing, before looking at Ryoshi.

"You, herbivore, fight me so I can get this over with," he said.

"Oh? So you noticed, interesting," Ryoshi replied with a grin.

Ryoshi whipped out the machete attached to his belt and held it expertly.

"_At least one of the herbivores know what they're doing."_

Hibari just smirked, anticipating for a good fight. Then, without warning, they charged up to each other, with Hibari blocking Ryoshi's machete with his tonfas.

"Oh? It didn't cut through? You must have some good tonfas there, who gave them to you, your mommy?"

"No."

"Oh, how about your daddy then?" (yeah, his catchphrase is like always saying 'Oh' question or not, he won't say it all the time though.)

"No, it is not…" Hibari growled, this man was getting on his nerves.

"How about a baby brother—"

Suddenly, Hibari overpowered Ryoshi and pushed him off his feet with his tonfas. Ryoshi fell over surprised, what just happened? Before questioning himself, he looked for his machete, finding it in the skylark's hands.

Hibari gritted his teeth before letting it go, he could not let down his cool in front of the herbivore, he took the man's machete and stabbed in the ground right next to his head.

"I win herbivore, it could've been a good fight, but you made one big mistake."

But Ryoshi just laid there, either startled that he lost for the first time, or by the sudden machete next to his head. Probably both.

Hibari then looked up at person sitting on the tree, smiling at him. For some reason, his eyes showed pride, he decided to ignore it.

"Herbivore, you owe me a fight."

"How about tomorrow after school, only us, I don't like spectators!"

Hibari just 'Hn-d' before leaving, which is probably a yes. Cicero or Cielo jumped down next to the fallen Ryoshi, not even giving him a chance to lift him up. Actually, when he looked at Ryoshi his eyes showed a bit of hate before disappearing. After all, he did remember him from kindergarten.

Cielo then looked at Reborn questioningly,

"I already called the hospital," said Reborn.

Cielo nodded in approval before looking at Taka, who was actually pissed for not getting Hibari.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "You'll get him soon, just like how you got Ryoshi!"

"What does Ryoshi have to do with anything?"

"Well if you think about it, Hibari-san and Ryoshi are a lot alike, if you could get Ryoshi, you could get Hibari-san, plus, you have Reborn!"

Taka then looked up, his deceiving face masked by a happy expression.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good, now let's go before the clubs find us, "Cero-kun, Taka-kun!" they keep saying!"

They then ran off the wherever, Taka then grinned. Reborn can do anything, he might be able to recruit Hibari-san.

Cielo took out his phone and read a message,

"_Ciao— __I mean Kon'nichiwa! See, I learned Japanese. Hey my fellow trainee, I'm going to be in Japan tomorrow to see the new Vongola Decimo! I hope he's nice and would accept me as a big bro! Yeah, I always wanted a younger sibling. See you tomorrow Cielo!_

_ -Dino"_

Cielo then sighed,

"_You want a younger brother? You better make a good first impression on him."_

Just when he was about to put away his phone, it vibrated again, Cielo groaned before reading,

"_Ni hao Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm sending I-pin to where you're staying on an assassination mission, but it is actually for you to take good care of her. Do to some business I can't take care of her now, but I'll visit soon, don't tell her I sent her there for protection._

_ Take good care of her Tsunayoshi._

_ -Fon"_

"_Great, I attracted too many people."_

* * *

_**DINO AND I-PIN NEXT!**_

_**Hows my hiatus going? Not that good. Instead of getting ideas for the story, I've been getting ideas for a new story... UHHG. C'mon brain! Work already dammit!**_

_** ~DecimoXD**_


	14. Chapter 13

_** This is just a short scene along with a message. Enjoy**_

_** Warning: Not Beta-ed**_

* * *

_ When Tsuna woke up, the first thing he saw was Reborn watching him with his now large black beady eyes. _

_ "What happened?" he asked, his voice much deeper than usual. Wait, deeper?_

_ Reborn was silent for a while._

_ "I didn't expect this."_

_ "Huh? What do you mean?"_

_ "Go look in the mirror."_

_ Tsuna ran to the mirror to see his previously golden eyes a glowing sunset orange color, and an orange flame on his forehead? Wait, this was the exact same flame the nice man had. The man that let him live._

_ "Tsuna, do you know what you have?"_

_ "No, not really."_

_ "The whole thing I put you through was to find out your flame, I knew you had one, but it was buried too deep inside of you for some reason. If it wasn't, it wouldn't have been painful. But, the orange flame you have now, is the flame of the sky, the rarest of them all."_

_ Tsuna looked Reborn with a surprised look, the sky flame? How could he have it?_

_ "But what's up with the stinging hand?"_

_ "Oh that? Apparently I made you use too much flames and something formed on your hands, I couldn't find it after you pass out, but maybe you still have it."_

_ And right after Reborn said that, he felt a lump in his fists, he opened it up to reveal a ring. A pure black ring with orange ghostly swirls._

_ "Cool.." whispered Tsuna as he brought it closer to his face, it looked like even Reborn was curious about it._

_ Then the ring started glowing orange and in an instant, a lion cub appeared._

_ "Gao!"_

_ "AHH!" Tsuna screamed as he fell backwards._

_ Reborn just smirked, Tsuna had sky flames, a mysterious ring was made, and he now has an animal partner? Tsunayoshi was one interesting boy since he found him._

_ The lion just jumped on Tsuna and started licking him, but too bad Tsuna was ticklish. _

_ "Hahaha-ah St-stop it!" he said between breathes._

_ The cub jumped off its master and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna then stood up and patted his surprisingly not hot fiery mane. He then looked at Reborn, silently asking if he could keep him._

_ "Whatever, he already seems to be yours anyways."_

_ Tsuna just grinned and looked back at the cub, he needed a name. What was a good name?_

_ "How about Natsu?"_

_ The lion seemed to like it and jumped around, repeated "gao" over and over again._

_ "Okay then, now how do you go back?"_

_ Natsu just stopped and looked at the ring, before flames enveloped him and he disappeared._

_ "Well that can work."_

_ Tsuna looked at the ring, before opening the door,_

_ "Where are you going?" Reborn asked._

_ "Just walking," said Tsuna._

_ "Hm, that reminds me I need to go out too."_

_ "Where?"_

_ "Shamal and Verde."_

_ "You mean the really perverted doctor that almost r—"_

_ "Yes, him, now stop reminding me of what he did and go."_

_ Tsuna just shrugged before walking away. Then after a couple minutes of walking while examining his ring, and wondering what Reborn wanted with the two people he most hated. Then his intuition started acting up, deciding it must be important, Tsuna followed it._

_ After half an hour of tiring running, he came across a very creepy mansion. Wait, he recognized this mansion, it was the Estraneo Famiglia mansion. Why would his intuition take him here—?_

_**BOOM**_

_The mansion exploded with unnatural indigo flames coming out of it. What was going on? Tsuna ran towards the mansion, hearing screams of help coming from the people before being cut off. When he got into a room his intuition told him to go to, he saw a little boy._

_ Or was it a pineapple?_

* * *

Cielo smiled at the memory, heh, pineapple, _he_ never got over being called that. Cielo was currently walking home from another tiring day at school, well, at least it was better than Reborn's teachings. He was just about halfway home until—

"Where do you think you're going herbivore?"

"_Damn, and I thought I can get out of it."_

Cielo turned around to see a pissed Hibari and you can see a speck of excitement in his eyes.

"Was there anything you wanted?" He asked nicely.

"You and I haven't fought yet."

"sigh, fine, let's get this over with," said Cielo as he dropped his bag on the ground.

Hibari instantly took out his tonfas and got into position. While Cielo just yawned and said,

"So, how long do you want it to be?"

Hibari widened his eyes for a bit before looking pissed, was he underestimating him? How dare he!

"As long as it takes," he growled.

"Woah! Hey, at least I'm offering you a time limit, I know you don't like doing the same thing for too long," Cielo said while raising his hands up.

Hibari snapped and lunged at Cielo suddenly, almost right in front of him a second later. He aimed a swipe at his face, which Cielo easily dodged, missing him buy a hair. Instead of hitting Cielo, Hibari hit the steel pole nearby, leaving a huge dent.

Cielo looked at it with faked surprise, then smiled at him again.

"-whistles-, Wow! What strong tonfas to be able to do that! Tell me, who gave that to you?" he asked while smirking at Hibari, knowing what might happen.

Just like he predicted, Hibari was fueled up again and started jumping at him, left and right. Leaving small craters everywhere on the ground. Cielo, deciding to mess with his _friend_ even more, grabbed the wrist of his right hand, which were holding the tonfas that was a centimeter close to his face.

"Must have been someone special, right?" he whispered.

Almost instantly, Hibari's eyes went distant, and he seemed frozen. Frowning, Cielo raised his hand, and did one quick hard chop to his neck, making him pass out. Cielo put Hibari down on the cold pavement gently, like putting down a baby.

Cielo then picked up his bag and walked away.

"Oh God, I blame you, Reborn and [_] for what I did."

* * *

_Where Hibari Was- _

Hibari woke up with a jerk and looked around where he was. Looks like this was where his pitying "fight" happened. Wait, it's not even a fight.

He quickly sat up, rubbing his neck, Cicero must have done that to him. Looks like he was the one who underestimated him instead, he looked like one of that Sawada Herbivore's subordinates, but he's way to strong for that. Seems like he finally found the omnivore of the herd.

While walking home, he was thinking about Cicero, there was just more to him that he _should_ know. Like that omnivore wanted him to know something, yet not all. Seems like he was another weird one of the school, always calm even at situations, and always smiled at everything. Not like that Baseball-Herbivore though, no one can surpass him on that.

Every time the omnivore saw him, he would smile to him like he did to everyone else, like he wasn't afraid, but yet, he could still see something behind that smile he just couldn't pin-point. Then he noticed something, every time he smiled at him, his eyes were always closed, unlike his other smiles…

* * *

_**Haha! I made Kyo-chan a softy. I'm not back, why did you think this was so short and only one scene? This is just to tell you how I'm doing. Well, I'm doing good-ish(?), I have been getting new ideas for this story, but it's ahead of this story, not even where I am right now. I just need to find a way to connect a link and I'll be free! :D**_

_**I even already know how this story's going to end, that's how far ahead I am -_- I also been getting ideas for a new story too! But not for this story. I already have an idea where they're gods, or Tsuna left his backstabbing guardians for Checkerface, it's just too much. **_

_**This honestly could've been upload on the first day of November, but then I found this game, and then I got a bit addicted…. And I still am… yeah…**_

_**~DXD**_

_**To Beta: Sorry I'm uploading this now, I honestly don't know if you're still into beta-ing this story because it has been a while. I'm not impatient or anything, but this was only like 1,000 words minus the note, and this does have a message to my readers, so yeaah. Can you tell me if you're still into beta-ing this story for me please? Kay thanks. **_


	15. Bi bi! See you soon!

_**~Thank You~**_

_** I'm sorry, but I lost my inspirations and ideas for this story, so I'm leaving it. I'm very thankful for all my supporters and followers. My story is even more popular than some better stories out there, which I found surprising.**_

_** I can put this up for adoption, just message me please, because I don't pay **__**that**__** much attention to the reviews. If I choose you, I would give you all the notes I had for the future of the story and my sketches of my character designs, and the weapons for my suppose-future poll for Taka. You may also change anything you want in the story, which I would really do because on some parts I just added for fun.**_

_** I have many ideas for new stories, but to make sure not to disappoint anyone by losing ideas, I'm going to plan it first, so you might see a new story from me in the future that's actually good.**_

_** Thank you my prefer-not-to-be-named beta for tweaking my story up, and everyone else who wrote all those nice reviews to make me so happy.**_

_** I probably won't go on my fanfiction account much more, except to look for anyone who wants to adopt this. So if you actually want a reply on the same day, you could go to my account and find for the websites you can contact me on.**_

_** So now, I leave you on what I left off for the supposed-to-be-next-chapter. It's not good, I know.**_

_**~Thank You~**_

* * *

_**So many people wanted Kyoya to find out about Tsuna that it's funny. Oh, here's a little bit of something you should know about me, I like to mess with people. **_

_** I forgot if I already said this, but from now on, in flashbacks, **__this__** is Japanese now, while italics are just regular Italian, since it's situated in Italy. But in present time, it's the other way around. **_

_ Tsuna quickly ran up to the he-thinks-is-a-pineapple._

_ "HEY, ARE PINEAPPLE— oh."_

_ He looked at the boy in front of him. He had blue hair that was styled oddly like a pineapple, which is no wonder why he thought the boy was one. He had heterochromatic, one a dark blue which matched his hair and the other a bright red with the kanji "six" on it. _

_ "Kufufu, what did you call me?" asked the boy._

_ "A pineapple…?"_

_ "Big mistake."_

_ And on that, Tsuna found himself surrounded by indigo flames, kind of similar to the orange flames he released earlier. He tried to run out of the barrier but he felt a tug on his ankles making him fall and land on his face. _

_ Tsuna quickly sat up and saw his feet were being restricted by vines that came out of the floor, how was that possible? He tried tugging but it was no use. _

_ "Let me go now!" Tsuna yelled at the boy._

_ "Kufufu, now why should I?" _

_ Tsuna tried to concentrate and use those orange flames he used before, trying to find the right feeling, but once he was close to grabbing it, and wave of nausea instantly hit him. He fell backwards closing his eyes shut._

_ "Oya? Finally giving up? Good, now tell me, why are you here? You don't look like an experiment."_

_ "And experiment?" Tsuna thought, now why would he be one of those?_

_ Tsuna stayed quiet, confused on what the boy was talking about._

_ "Kufufu, not answering? Have it your way," and once he said that, a trident slowly materialized out of his hands._

_ He pointed the trident right in front of Tsuna's chest. He was about to plunge when—_

_ "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream rang throughout the burning building._

_ Instantly the trident disappeared and the flames including the vines disappeared too._

_ "NAGI!"_

* * *

Cielo was walking home when he saw a group of men in suits with a bunch of limos parked in front of his house. Well, seems like Dino's here.

He opened the door to be instantly tackled but his student, Takahiro. And no, not in that child missing mommy way. Taka glared at Cielo.

"You! Tell me why all these strangers are here, along with him!" he said while pointing at a familiar blond Italian at their dinner table. Seems like Reborn never told him, typical.

Cielo pushed the boy off of him and headed towards the restroom.

"Later," he waved off, closing the door.

* * *

_Later-_

Everyone was sitting at the table while Nana was preparing food for everyone, happy that another guest was here. Her son was getting more popular now, while Taka was eyeing Dino.

"Taka meet Dino, he's Reborn's ex-student, and the current boss of the Cavallone Family. Say hi" sighed Cielo, now in his infant form.

"Hey little brother!" Dino said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Since when was I your little brother?" asked a peeved Taka.

"What? How mean! Even Cielo-kun won't accept me as an older brother! I blame you, Reborn!"

"I didn't do anything, anyways, Stupid-Taka, Dino here is going to help me train you one becoming Vongola Decimo," said Reborn.

"Train me? What can a cowboy do to help me?"

And on that, Dino started saying on how mean his little brother was, while Reborn and Cielo watched calmly, silently laughing in their heads at the scene.

Not a minute later was when Nana came out holding their hot steaming dinner. Everyone started eating when,

**BAM**

A red blur hit Cielo straight in the face, making him fall down. Everyone minus Taka stood up, looking at Cielo to see what hit him. The thing that hit his face stood up and stood on his chest.

"我終於找到你了！" it said.

They could now see the object clearly, it was a girl around Lambo's age and had an egg shaped head with a single braid coming out of the top. The girl was also wearing a red Chinese robe that looked big on her.

Everyone in the room except Taka knew who she was, I-pin, Fon's apprentice. Cielo actually didn't know any Chinese, so he looked at Reborn for help. Noticing that, Reborn stepped in front of I-pin and said,

"還有一個原因是你為什麼在這裡？" in fluent Chinese.

"師父叫我去後，這個人，應該是在日本，" she said while taking out a picture for him to see.

Reborn grabbed the picture and looked at it carefully. The picture was obviously Cielo but some parts had different features. Now since when did Fon learn how to photoshop?

Reborn took out a pair of glasses out of nowhere and gave it to I-pin.

"在這裡，" he said, "把這些。"

I-pin took it and put it on herself, and her vision

* * *

_**1**__**st**__**: I finally found you**_

_** 2**__**nd**__**: Is there a reason why you're here?**_

_** 3**__**rd**__**: Master told me to go after this person, who is supposed to be in Japan.**_

_** 4**__**th**__**: Here, put these on.**_

_**(don't even bother reviewing if its about the incorrect translation, THE WORKS OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE lol but hey, some people don't know Chinese and won't notice any thing.)**_


End file.
